Wraith Worshiper
by Esmora
Summary: What goes through the mind of a Wraith worshiper? And what happens when a Wraith experiment backfires? R&R Please!
1. Wraith Made

Esmora bowed before the Wraith Queen.

"Your majesty," she said reverently.

"Ah, Esmora. Come, approach me, my child," said the Wraith, almost fondly.

Esmora obeyed, her long, brown hair swishing up the steps. Eager, brown eyes looked up at the waxy face expectantly.

"I am hungry," the Queen stated.

"We have not yet reached a suitable feeding ground, your majesty," Esmora replied.

"I must have a small snack," said the Queen, reaching towards Esmora.

Stepping forward, Esmora said, "I am glad to be of service to your majesty."

A few seconds later, Esmora had aged eight years.

"I rather like you this age," mused the Wraith. Esmora, exhausted, could only nod. She was now eighteen.

Esmora raced through the hive ship. "Raz," she called, "I was chosen!"

Raz stepped out of a room and asked, "Chosen for what?"

"Of all the children, I was chosen for them to experiment on because of my telepathy!"

"This is a great honour," Raz said, with a touch of sadness in his voice.

Esmora looked up at tall, Raz. Just the other day, they had been the same age, but the Wraith Queen had fed on him and had given Esmora back a few years.

"They start the operation tomorrow," she wistfully said.

Pain. Fire. Anguish. Screaming. Voices.

"Something went wrong."

"We will try again."

Esmora did not know how long she had been on that table, but the first thing she noticed on waking was that she could no longer see.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself as she recognized not a hard table, but a bed that she was lying on.

"You are in your subconscious," came the voice of the Wraith Queen. "Probe around with your mind and a picture of your surroundings should appear in you mind."

Esmora obliged, and found that she was in a rather spacious room. Much grander than anything she had ever known before.

"Good," the Wraith Queen purred, "You are a fast learner."


	2. Queen's Pawn

I do not own any character you recognize from Stargate. Otherwise he/she is mine and please do not steal. (unless I give you permission) R&R's are very welcome and yes, quite disturbing… It gets better, though!

**Chapter 2**

Under the Wraith Queen's instruction, Esmora found many uses for her power. She never regained her sight, but that hardly hindered her. There was no limit to what she could do, especially if she used the other Wraith worshipper's strength to amplify her own.

---------------------------

"I have a mission for you," the Queen told Esmora.

"Yes?"

"There is a planet with many people on it. However, they have many places to hide. I want you to gather the best for myself to feed upon."

"What you say will be so," replied Esmora and turned to leave.

For preparation, Esmora needed to gain all of the strength that she could. She made her way to one of the cocoons. In it was a young man, struggling to get out.

"How did you get out?" he asked her, "But no matter right now, help me out of this."

Esmora looked at him curiously.

"Why would you wish to go against the will of the Wraith? Especially our Queen?"

He spat in her face, "You're one of their slave worshippers, aren't you?"

Enraged, Esmora reached toward him and began draining him of life. As his years ebbed away, Esmora could feel strength seeping into her.

Esmora made her way down the busy streets. She looked from side to side and picked out some likely candidates for the Wraith Queen. All that she chose, she established a mental link with. Soon, her web was complete and she told the Wraith Queen that they could begin the attack. As the darts came, people ran wildly to get to a safe place. Esmora struggled against her chosen and began drawing them towards herself. She used her own strength and the strength of the other Wraith worshippers. One of the chosen was struggling. She concentrated harder and did not notice until too late that she had used up all of one of the worshipper's strength. She had killed him. But she had no time to worry about that. Mustering up her final strength, she pulled them after her into the Wraith ship and up to the Queen. Smiling, the Queen reached out and gave her some strength to put the ones that she would not feed upon away for later.

---------------------------------

Esmora entered a common room where the Wraith worshippers gathered when their duties were over. Immediately after she stepped into the room, it grew silent.

"You killed Sorun," accused one particularly brave worshipper.

Esmora's sightless eyes flashed, "It was necessary to please the Queen."

"Of course it was. He was only joking. We know that serving the Queen comes at a price."

Esmora nodded and said, "I am glad you realize that. And also know that if anyone crosses the Queen, I will deal with them if the Queen will let me."


	3. Wraith Trade

Same disclaimer…

Thanks for the reviews!

This chapter helps set up what will happen later in her life…

**Chapter Three**

Esmora boarded another Wraith hive ship, slaves in tow. She made her way to the meeting area where she would see the liaison from the other hive. As she entered the meeting room, she saw a Wraith who looked surprised to see a human leading the slaves and not a Wraith.

"I your Queen so weak as to not have enough Wraith to do her bidding?" he asked with contempt.

"Is your Queen so weak as to not be able to trust her worshippers implicitly?" responded Esmora in kind.

The Wraith growled at her and then reached out to teach her a lesson. Esmora entered his mind and he sank to the ground in pain. He began scratching at his head, making huge gashes as he screamed. The Queen of the hive stepped out of the dark and Esmora immediately let go of the Wraith.

"Very good," the Queen purred. "I see your Queen was not lying about her new weapon.

Esmora sank down before her and said, "I am glad you are pleased."

"I am called Queen Shkrii and I would like to present you with a gift if you do one more demonstration."

"Anything your majesty wishes," replied Esmora.

"I have heard that you can feed off both humans and Wraith."

"That is true your majesty."

"I wish for you to demonstrate that ability for me. You may use him," Queen Shkrii motioned to the Wraith that had tried to attack Esmora.

Esmora walked over and reached for the Wraith, who had no choice but to let her feed on him. Esmora placed her hand on him and closed her eyes. Feeding on a Wraith felt much different than feeding on a human. Instead of leeching years off, she was slowly weakening him by draining away his stores of life. A few moments later, he collapsed, dead. Esmora opened her eyes and glanced at her hand. Her flesh slowly faded back to normal. Looking up, she could see Queen Shkrii's eyes glistening in approval.

"Come with me and take your choice of my slaves or worshippers to become your personal slave," she said and led Esmora to a large room where many people were ushered in. Esmora walked through them, and probed their minds. Suddenly, she felt herself resisted. Looking up, she found herself staring at a tired-looking woman with a determined look in her eyes. Curiously, Esmora sent another probe at her which the woman immediately repelled. Intrigued, Esmora said, "I wish to take her, your majesty."

Queen Shkrii strode forward to view her choice. When she saw whom Esmora had chosen, she hissed, "Amara, come here."

A Wraith worshipper stepped forward and bowed before Queen Shkrii. "Yes, your majesty," she said.

"You were not supposed to bring out Chiara. For this, you will be punished," the Queen growled.

Amara quailed under the Queen's menacing face. "B..but you said to bring all of the slaves out…" she stammered.

"Silence," the Queen roared in her face.

Esmora watched this without worry. She knew Queen Shkrii had no choice but to oblige her. Her former power had diminished through some rash choices and she could not afford to lose Esmora's Queen as an ally.

Queen Shkrii turned back to Esmora and said, "Chiara is yours, and I will throw in a bonus. You may take her as well," the Queen said and pushed Amara forward. "She is a faithful worshipper, but she needs plenty of discipline. Would you care to punish her now?" asked the Queen.

Amara looked up at Esmora with dread in her eyes. She had heard of Esmora and seen what had happened to the Wrath. Esmora smiled coldly at her. "Of course." Esmora reached out with her mind and jabbed at Amara's mind. Amara screamed and turned a ghastly white. Esmora felt a presence lingering outside of her own mind and soon she felt her line to Amara being blocked. Esmora dropped her link and glanced at Chiara. Her face was pained and she looked defiantly at Esmora. Smiling, Esmora said, "I will finish trading and then come back for my slaves if that is acceptable to your majesty."

Queen Shkrii nodded and swept out of the room.


	4. The Cursed One

Same disclaimer. Esmora is mine. Amara is a combo of Caladria Napea's and mine. Chiara is Caladria Napea's. I believe that's all. . . oh, and go read her (Caladria Napea) stuff. It is quite good.

**Chapter Four**

Esmora led Amara to her room after putting Chiara and the child she had been forced to bring along. Once they entered the room, she sat Amara at the far end of her bed and she placed herself on the other end.

"I have a few rules you must heed," Esmora began.

"Yes," Amara replied, rather nervous.

"First of all, you are under my supervision and you are in no way associated with the Queen other than as my servant."

Amara looked confused at this statement.

"The Queen may order you, or even other Wraith may order you. But if I contradict, which may happen when it comes to the Wraith, but never about the Queen, you must obey me."

Amara nodded as Esmora went on, "When talking in private you may call me Esmora, and you will be my confidant, but in public I am Mistress and you must behave as a slave would."

Amara again nodded, she was glad that she would be more to Esmora than a mere slave.

"And lastly, I want you to make sure no one comes near Chiara. I have plans for her."

Amara nodded at this last order.

"Now," Esmora said, "What do you wish to know about me, this ship, or our Queen?"

"Does your Queen have a name?" Amara asked cautiously.

"No, our Queen does not need one for her Worshippers to look up to, as Queen Shkrii does, neither does she need a name to hold her Worshippers in fear, as Queen Miskta. She is simply, the Queen."

"Where shall I stay here? With the other worshippers?" Amara asked.

"No, you will stay in the room adjoining mine. You will be within summons at any time during the day or night."

Amara nodded, her initial fear fleeing as Esmora talked. Alone, she seemed almost human.

"You may leave to your room now, I must meet with the Queen and go over the transactions we made."

Amara stood, bowed, and exited for her room.

-------

Esmora was sitted on a bed with Amara. They were talking together. "Can you really take over someone with your mind?" Amara asked eagerly.  
"Yes," Esmora replied, smiling. "Would you like to see?"  
Amara nodded and Esmora called another Worshipper in. She entered the girl's mind and said, through the girl, "See, Amara. I can have her do whatever I wish." She then receded from the girl and asked Amara, in her own voice, "Would you like to try? Through me, you can do that too."  
Amara nodded, eyes glistening in anticipation.  
Esmora entered Amara's mind and asked, "Ready?"  
"Yes," Amara confirmed and Esmora linked to the other Worshipper. Amara found the mind of Esmora and flowed into her. She gently lifted the girl's arm and with Esmora's help, moved her about the room. Esmora broke the link and asked, "How does it feel to control someone utterly?"  
"Amazing," Amara replied.

Esmora smiled at her 'pet'. She had grown close to Amara over the past few weeks, and she thought that she may be closer to this girl than even to the Queen herself. She told Amara everything, more than she told the Queen.

---------

"Are you satisfied with your room?" Esmora asked Chiara who simply nodded. "Keep your child out of my sight. I do not wish to see her."

Chiara nodded and placed her girl behind her. Esmora had left Chiara to herself for a few weeks as she made sure Amara found her footing in the ship.

"Come with me," Esmora commanded, "And leave the girl behind."

Chiara stepped forward and then stooped to whisper in her daughter's ear.

"Now," Esmora barked and Chiara stood and followed her out the door.

They walked until they reached Esmora's room. "Now," Esmora said, "Tell me how you can use telepathy. I have known no one but myself who had that ability before."

"I. . . I was born with it," Caladria stammered, not sure where the conversation was leading.

Esmora looked curiously at her, and sent a probe to her mind and kept it strong enough so that she could see how strong Chiara was. Even in her weakened state, the woman was almost as strong as Esmora. If allowed to regain her strength. . . she might be stronger.

"She is of the cursed race," Esmora thought to herself. "She is an Ancient."


	5. Confusion

Same disclaimer. The ones not on the shows are mine or Caladria Napea's characters. Don't steal names or characters.

Note: I added a line to chapter 4, so it's a little bit different.

**Chapter Five**

Amara walked into Esmora's chamber with Chiara in tow. Esmora let them wait as she finished communicating with the Queen on the progress of a new device. She then opened her eyes and asked, "Why do you hate the Wraith?"

Chiara looked up in surprise, "What?" she asked.

Esmora understood her confusion. Esmora herself did not fully know why she needed that question answered. "I want to know why you hate the Wraith so much."

"Because they feed on humans and rob us of our life," Chiara replied with a angry gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, yes," Esmora said with a wave of her hand. "But why is that wrong, and your killing the Wraith right? The Wraith must feed to survive, so what they do is only for survival."

"They destroy families and villages with no thought to what they are doing!"

"And you destroy Hives and people aboard Wraith ships. What I want to know is why the Wraith are wrong to feed in order to survive, and you are right in killing the Wraith."

Esmora paused for a moment and Amara broke in, thoughtfully, "The Wraith feed in order to survive, and you kill the Wraith in order to survive."

Esmora nodded, "Precisely, so what makes the Wraith any worse than you?"

"We kill them because the Wraith are evil."

"But what makes them evil? Because they feed on humans, but they must in order to survive. You are not answering my question," Esmora said, getting impatient.

Chiara, frustrated, yelled, "You took me from my husband, you nearly kill me again and again, how can that not be evil!"

Esmora waved her hand for Chiara to be dismissed. "Perhaps you will answer my question later," she said.

As Amara led Chiara out, Esmora sat down to think. She wanted to know why Chiara hated the Wraith so much, but her sense told her Chiara's reasoning's were not logical. Pushing those thoughts aside, Esmora turned to the work she had been doing.

-----------------

"Is it ready?" the Queen asked, breaking into Esmora's thoughts.

"No, my Queen; there seems to be a glitch somewhere, but I do not know everything about Wraith technology yet, and interfacing it with telepathy is quite difficult."

"Keep working on it," the Queen replied.

--------------

Esmora looked up as a knock was heard at her door. "Enter," she said.

Raz appeared, and Esmora wondered what he was doing there. "Yes?" she asked.

"I am to be your personal guard," he said.

"Ah, yes," Esmora said. She was going to a meeting of Wraith worshippers. Once every few years, the worshippers would gather together to worship. It was known that many brawls took place as each considered his own Queen the most powerful. The Queen wished her to go, but did not want any harm to come to her.

"I will be ready very shortly," she said and he left the room.

Esmora reached in her mind to Amara, "I am leaving now for the planet. Will you come with me, or would you prefer to go your own way?" Esmora asked, and then wished she could retract her words. Why had she asked? She was the master. And why did she feel a need for someone she could talk with to come along?

"I will come," was Amara's short reply.

"Meet me by the dart," Esmora said and then left her room. She felt Raz one step behind her. She wondered how long it had been since she had talked to him. When her mother had died and she had come to the Wraith for protection, Raz had been her constant guardian. He had been both play-mate and stern advisor during the many years. But she had outgrown her need for a human such as himself. Now she only needed the Wraith. And yet, she found herself almost joyful whenever she and Amara talked together. She needed to spend some time away from them, perhaps. Why was she so confused about everything? She was supposed to be Esmora, super-Wraith, dependant on no one. Feeling nothing.


	6. Whispers of Doubt

And here is chapter six! And you didn't have to wait a few weeks for it. . . lol. Same disclaimer. Reviews, critiques, comment, are very welcome!

--------------

**Chapter Six**

"Finished," Esmora said to herself as she held up a completed chip. It did not look like anything special, but once inserted into the brain, it would allow the Queen of the Hive to shut off certain memories and to give impressions to guide the recipient. What the Queen wished it for, Esmora was not told. She only obeyed. Now that her task was completed, Esmora was at a loss for what to do. There were no planets to cull for a few weeks.

"Amara," she called through her mind. "Bring Chiara to me."

Esmora felt Amara leave for the rather comfortable cell that Chiara was lodged in. Mentally, Esmora smiled. Amara no longer jumped at their telepathic communication link. Esmora did not bother severing the link, she and Amara were in constant communication. Just then, the door opened and Amara pushed Chiara through the doorway.

"Have you thought about the question I asked?" Esmora asked.

"Yes," Chiara said through clenched teeth.

"Will you now answer it?"

"I will do the best I can," Chiara replied, trying to keep her emotions in check.

"Proceed."

"The Wraith, as you should know, were a mistake of the Ancients. It is true that they must feed in order to survive. But it is also true that they can find other means to survive. As far as I know, no such things are even being pursued. The truth is that the Wraith enjoy it. They want to wipe us out," Chiara tried to say with a reasonable tone.

"You say the Ancients made the Wraith, then it is true that the Wraith have reason to hate you for out casting them. Why did you not help them find another way to gain strength? Instead, you simply threw them out because they were monsters to you. Have you ever thought that they might have tried to if the Ancients had treated them differently?"

Chiara was taken aback. "How can you blame it all on the Ancients? The Wraith had a choice and they decided they would rather feed and give their race a bad name then to try to peaceably find a new way to survive. If the Wraith changed and stopped their culling, then we might stop killing them."

Esmora did not answer, taking the time to think. What Chiara said rang true. But how could what Chiara told her and what the Wraith told her both be true? It was impossible. And yet. . .

-------------------

"You must stay on this planet for a while," the Wraith Queen told Esmora. "You must learn how the people on a planet operate so you will be able to find the best more easily. I want you to observe them for a while. You must not take Amara or anyone else with you. Go alone, and I will return for you at the appointed time."

Esmora bowed in assent. This was her next step in training. One must know the enemy in order to manipulate them. Leaving the throne room, she made her way to a large hall where she spotted Raz.

"Raz," she said in her commanding voice. The room fell into silence as Raz stepped forward. He bowed slightly and said, "How can I be of service to you?"

"I must leave for a while, and I am afraid people may grow lax in their fear of me. I wish to charge you with keeping Amara out of harms way and they must be safe upon my return. You will report to me of any misbehavior towards her," she said, staring at the Worshippers around her. She knew there were some who were jealous of her power and would love to cause her pain.

"It will be done," Raz said.

Aside, Esmora whispered, "And let no one find out about Chiara."

--------------------

Esmora walked down the streets of a village. She was stopped by an old, armed man.

"Who are you, and what business do you have here?" he asked, gruffly.

Just then, a young woman came out of her house. "Where have your manners gone?" she asked him, "Can't you see she's a visitor. We do get them sometimes."

The man eyed Esmora narrowly and said, "The last time someone visited, the Wraith showed up and we only barely survived."

"That was years ago," the woman argued, "And others have come since then. Come with me, stranger. You may lodge in my house and then you must tell me what brings you here."

Esmora followed the woman to a small house and sat down on a chair the woman offered. "My name is Lybria, what might yours be?"

"I am called Amara," Esmora lied. "I did not know what address it was that I dialed, but I came from a planet that was being culled. May I take lodging on your planet?"

Lybria shook her head in sympathy, "Of course you may. You must excuse old Duneel, he is losing his memory and sometimes reverts back to his younger memories."

Esmora nodded, "What is this planet called?"

"Qismat, it means Fate."


	7. The Village

Disclaimer is the same. . . sorry it's so short, but I thought that would make a good end to the chapter. R&R as always pretty please! And thank you for all of the ones you have already reviewed. Your comments are helpful and encouraging.

**Chapter Seven**

"Rise and shine, Amara," Lybria told Esmora.

Esmora groaned and sat up. She had always risen when she pleased back on the hive. She was half tempted to make the woman give her more time, but that would defeat the purpose of her time there. She needed to observe their every move. Find out how they operated together. Since she had come for 'refuge' she was to work just as everyone else. Lybria lived alone ever since her husband had died, and so she had offered to let Esmora live there for as long as she wished; but only if she helped work.

"I want you to make the bread for today and some extra for the elderly widow down the road," Lybria told her as she and Esmora made their way down the stairs.

"Make bread?" Esmora said inquisitively.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to make bread! Can you sew?"

Esmora shook her head.

"Well, I don't know what world you came from, but what did you do there?"

"I studied," Esmora responded.

"Well, I will teach you how to make bread this morning. Come with me, you may eat your morning meal as you watch."

Esmora took some gruel from Lybria and watched as the woman measured out some flour and other ingredients that Esmora could not name. Lybria deftly pounded the dough and made to perfectly formed lumps. Placing them to bake, she turned to Esmora, "Did you get all of that? I will bake more tomorrow with you so that you can practice."

Esmora nodded slightly, she never realized how confusing it could be to simply make food.

"So, tell me about yourself," Lybria said as she sat next to Esmora.

Esmora had spent all the last night making up a story for herself. She just hoped Lybria would fall for it.

"I lived all my life with my father and younger sister. My father was a great scholar and he taught us all he knew of the Wraith in particular. He wanted us to know about the creatures who culled our people so we should know what we were up against. Our food was always sent to us and we never lacked anything. My sister and I were set apart from the other villagers, and so my father and my sister were all I knew. When the Wraith came, he told us to leave and head for the Stargate. We did so, but my sister fell part way there. I never noticed until I stepped onto this world. Then it was too late, I do not know the gate symbols that would lead back to my world," Esmora finished this tale and tried to look as she thought somebody would in grief.

Lybria shook her head sadly. "The Wraith take many from us. Poor, old Duneel lost his whole family in a culling. He has never gotten over it." Trying to smile, Lybria said, "But let us talk of happier things. Will you come with me to the market? As soon as the bread is done, we can drop it off and then head to the market. I am sure you will find it quite exciting."

Esmora nodded in agreement to the plan. That would be a good way in which to meet people. The Queen would be pleased.


	8. Alaire

Thanks you for all the responses! I would love comments on the new character.

**Chapter Eight**

Esmora wandered about the market. She had separated from Lybria in order to observe without interruption. She stationed herself on a short wall near the center of the market. Watching, she noticed children running back and forth, women bartering for tools, and women chatting amongst themselves.

"Are you new here?" a man asked her, approaching from behind.

"Yes," Esmora replied and resumed her watching.

"What's you name?" he asked, swinging himself over the wall to sit next to her.

"Amara, and I'm rather busy at the moment, if you don't mind," Esmora replied.

The man's face grew grave and he said, "Oh, I can see that you are very busy. It must be hard work sitting and staring."

Esmora, becoming quite exasperated with him, stood to leave. She walked with quick steps, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She whirled around and there was that man again.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"You're not very polite," the man stated.

"Thank you for telling me; now let me go."

The man did so and bowed. "My name is Alaire," he introduced himself.

"And I already told you my name," Esmora said in a cold tone.

"O Amara of the grumpy face, I am here to invite you to dine with me. My sister, Lybria, has been called to help with a birthing and she called upon me to see to it that you had something to eat."

Esmora simply continued to glare at him. Instead of being cowed like she was used to, Alaire's grin simply grew broader and he asked, "Where would you like to visit in the market? There are weavers, book sellers, weapons shops, food stalls, take your pick. I am to be your guide for the day."

Esmora sighed, she could not seem to get rid of him, and he might prove useful if he kept up his incessant talking. She might be able to learn much more through him. She held out her hand, disdainfully and said, "Wherever you wish to proceed will be fine, I'm sure."

Alaire took the offered hand and dragged her, rather unceremoniously, off to a book stall. "Can you read?" Alaire asked, absentmindedly as he rifled through some books.

"Yes," Esmora replied as she picked up an old looking book.

Alaire nearly dropped his book in surprise, "You can?" he asked. "Most women here can not. It is rare to find a lady with the gift of reading. What do you enjoy reading?"

"I mostly read about the Wraith."

"An odd occupation for a lady," Alaire commented. "How much do you know of them?"

"Quite a bit," she said. "As much as anyone could know of them."

Alaire looked at her oddly and then announced, it seemed, to the whole market, "It is time for me to go to a sword match. Would you do me the honor of letting me spar for you, my lady?" In a quieter voice he added, "I usually ask Lybria, and each contestant needs a lady. Please?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Esmora stared at him. Was he crazy? He had no idea who she was. She could feel eyes staring at her, and she began to grow red, partly from embarrassment, and partly from rage. She gracefully curtseyed and replied, "I would be honoured."

If she ever hoped to learn, she would have to watch her temper; even if it meant tagging along after a crazy man. She hoped the Queen would reward her well for this. She had no more time for thinking because Alaire was dashing off through the vendors, dragging Esmora along behind.


	9. Quarrel

I'm glad you all are liking it! Same disclaimer and all that. . . Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

Esmora sat watching Alaire fighting. He was doing pretty well, and she could hear many of the ladies complimenting him. Esmora kept her eyes fixed on Alaire. He was going against the last contestant. Whoever won this round won the compition. He was doing well, parrying the other's fierce assault. Alaire's sword came down with a crash upon his opponent's sword which was raised just in time. The man then pushed Alaire's sword away and the two circled each other as they regained their breath. Suddenly, Alaire lunged at the man, and the man leaped aside just in time. Esmora watched as the man brought his sword hilt down on Alaire's back. As Alaire went sprawling, the man touched his sword to Alaire's throat.

"I win," he announced and then stepped back and helped Alaire up.

"Good fight," Alaire said with a grin and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Esmora sank back into her seat, hands clasped tightly. She watched as Alaire took a silver head piece from the judge and approached her. The other women giggled as they wondered who he would offer it to.

"Amara, would you do the honour of receiving this from me?" Alaire asked with a grin.

"No," Esmora replied, coldly. The women sitting by her gasped, and the grin on Alaire's face vanished.

"What?" he asked, incredulously.

"I said, 'No,'" Esmora repeated.

Alaire then grinned again, "Oh, I get it. Don't worry, it doesn't mean we like each other or anything. It's just a tradition. I have to give it to someone."

"That is not the reason," Esmora said with a glint in her eyes.

Alaire's grin faded once again, and his voice told that he was hurt, "Then why will you not take it?"

"I will not accept anything but the best. You fought and failed. I will not praise you for that."

"It was a good fight, and I am honoured to have been beaten by so great a warrior, now accept this," Alaire's face was turning red.

"No," Esmora said once again. "You have failed and are not worthy to offer me anything."

"Oh, I am not worthy?" Alaire almost yelled, "And just who do you think you are?"

"I am," began Esmora and then stopped. "What does that have to do with anything? You are nothing more than a second-rate fighter and I will not be shamed into taking that," Esmora hissed at him.

Alaire's eyes narrowed and he yelled, "And you are nothing more than a spoiled, good for nothing pig. Go find your own place to eat, you will not receive anything from me," and with that, he turned on his heel and left.

Esmora glared after him. How dare he humiliate her in front of everyone. Never before had she been called only second best, and yet that was what Alaire had shown by offering that circlet to her. Suddenly, she noticed every one of the others sitting around staring at her. She rose with dignity, and strode from the stands. Without any sense of direction, she began wandering throughout the large village. She did not need Alaire anyway. After all, wasn't she Esmora, favorite of the Queen? She must remember her duty and continue with the plan that was set before her. Setting her course to what she hoped was the center of the square, Esmora pushed the days events out of her mind. She reached the center and sat where she had been before she had met Alaire. Now it was time to get to work. She closed her eyes and began.


	10. Apology

The next Chapter already? you ask. Yes, well. Caladria and I were racing to see who could write there next chapters the fastest. I won for chapter nine and ten. lol

Sheck out Caladria's story is very well written and she puts up chapters faster than I do. lol.

fanfiction . net /u/1146883 (without the spaces)

For your enjoyment, I now present. . .

**Chapter Ten**

A little girl skips down the street, holding tightly to a doll. Women gossip about the mornings events. Jewelers spread out their wares and begin bartering with rich ladies. Swords, knives, bows, and all assortments of weapons are perused with care. Bakers pull warm loaves of bread from their ovens and thrust dough in after. Small children play games and lovers hold hands as they walk down the street.

Esmora lost all track of time as she sat there listening to the sounds of everyday life. She witnessed joy, love, heartbreak, and many other emotions she never knew existed. She was so wrapped up in the lives of others, that it took her a while to notice a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped upright, and she waited for her eyes to return to their normal colour before she opened them. There, standing in front of her, was Alaire.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern showing on his face.

"Yes, why?" asked Esmora, coldly.

"Lybria was worried when you never came back for a few days. She finally sent me to find you. Have you been living in the village all this time?" he asked.

"Yes," Esmora said cautiously. Had it really been a few days? It only seemed like moments had passed. She was confused about all of the things she had seen and had wanted to learn as much as she could.

"You look terrible," Alaire stated as Esmora stood up.

She threw a glare at him, "I am fine. You needn't stay, I am fine on my own."

"Well, grumpy, I just wanted to say sorry if I offended you that day at the tournament. It was unconsciously done." He bowed stiffly, and Esmora could tell that the apology was not entirely his own idea.

Esmora's eyes narrowed. In her observation, she realized that he had meant no harm, but she was wroth to accept as that merited an apology from herself. The etiquette of this world required it.

Esmora looked him in the eyes and said, "I accept your apology and would like to ask you to pardon my offense." He would have no idea what that apology meant for her.

Alaire nodded. He had not expected any other answer. "I accept," he said. "Now, what do you say we head to Lybria's house so she can stop worrying?"

Esmora nodded and trailed along behind Alaire. She needed time to think. What had the Queen's purpose been for leaving her on that world? Why did the people on that world live lives, for the most part, not even thinking about the Wraith. For one whose whole existence was wrapped up in them, she did not understand their indifference. Fear she could understand, and rage she was beginning to. Did the Wraith really have a right to tear families apart and destroy lives with no thought to the ones they did it to? Esmora shook her head as if to shake those thoughts from her mind. Ridiculous. She should not question the Wraith. Had the Queen not loved her as her own? Were not the Wraith her kin?

"Here we are," Alaire said, uncomfortable with the silence that had ensued during the walk. He opened the door and called, "Lybria! I found her!"

Lybria came rushing from the kitchen, flour on her hands. "Oh, I was so worried!" she exclaimed and enveloped Esmora in an embrace. "Don't you do that again," she then scolded in the next breath.

Esmora simply bowed her head, "I will try not to," she replied.

Lybria laughed and said, "But never mind, come and eat. You must be hungry. Will you stay, Alaire?"

"I wouldn't miss your cooking for the world," Alaire grinned.

Esmora looked at the siblings as they sat around the table. Lybria had long, brown hair and large, green eyes. Those eyes looked as if they had been in complete bliss once, but a shadowy film covered them now. They still had joy, but not to the extent they once had; most likely due to the loss of her husband. Esmora shifted her gaze to Alaire. His brown hair was messy and fit his outlandish personality. He, also, had laughing, green eyes, but even when he was angry, they seemed to sparkle. Those eyes shifted to look at her, and Esmora immediately looked down at her plate. Something inside of her twisted, and her food no longer looked as appetizing. What was happening to her, was she going crazy? For the first time since being there, she wished the Wraith ship would come back. She longed to be somewhere where she understood what was going on. Somewhere that was safe from all these thoughts.


	11. The Queen's Return

Ok, if you read chapter ten and thought something was missing, try seeing if you read chapter nine. I put them up at the same time, and it looks like more people have read chapter ten than nine. . . Comments on chapter eleven are very welcome!

Sorry it is so short, but I thought this the best place to end the chapter

**Chapter Eleven**

Esmora was lying on her bed when she felt the presence hover by her mind. Recognizing it, she sat up straight. How long had it been? Her mind went back over countless days. Baking bread with Lybria and scouring the village with Alaire. She had learned how to sword fight and how to carry on a conversation. Counting the days, she realized that a month had gone by.

"Yes?" she responded to the presence.

"We have returned," she heard the Wraith Queen say.

"Yes, my Queen. What are your orders?"

"We have hardly any food aboard. I wish to feed on this village."

Esmora felt something deep inside her tighten, it took her whole strength to choke out four words, "It will be done."

"Good, the darts will arrive as soon as dawn arrives."

Esmora could not sleep. She was unsure why not, so she crept down the stairs and sat at the table. Mulling over her brief conversation with the Queen, she nearly jumped from the table when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Alaire asked, concerned.

Esmora smiled slightly and said, "Yes."

Unconvinced, Alaire took a seat across from her, "What's bothering you?"

Esmora stared at him. She wondered what she felt about him. She did not want him or Lybria to be fed upon, but she did not think the Queen would allow her any more slaves. Esmora felt Alaire still waiting for an answer.

"I. . . I just could not sleep. That is all," she lied.

Alaire raised one eyebrow, still not believing her.

"I know you pretty well by now, and I know something is not right," he said.

"You know less about me than you think," she said in a half whisper.

"What do you mean?" Alaire asked, his brow furrowing.

"I am not who you believe me to be," Esmora said before she could think to stop herself.

"What are you talking about? You are Amara, victim of the Wraith. If there is something in your past that bothers you, then tell me. We all have some of those."

"That is nothing to what I have done," Esmora murmured. "You're blood would run cold if you heard some of my tales."

Alaire looked at her oddly once again, "What do you. . ." he stopped as Esmora doubled over in pain.

Quickly rounding the table, her tried to straighten her up. "Are you ill?" he asked.

Unable to reply, Esmora crumpled to the floor and could only feel Alaire's arms surrounding her. "Not now," she thought.

In a few moments, it passed and she arose, pushing herself away from him. Slightly embarrassed, he stood and asked, "What just happened?"

"I am just a little sick," Esmora said, but her words cut short by another wave of pain. She could feel herself changing, her organs were mutating and she could feel her hands already beginning to pale. For how long she lay there, she had no idea, but when she awoke, she was laying in Alaire's arms.

It was dawn. And Esmora was no longer herself.


	12. Wraith

Same disclaimer and all that. . . R&R please! Thanks for the comments, yes a little romance, but. . . well, you'll find out. And yes, sadly, she morphed into a Wraith.

**Chapter Twelve**

Esmora's eyes snapped open and she could see Alaire staring at her, trying to mask his horror, but he continued to clutch her, willing her waxy face to be part of a dream. Wrenching herself away from him, she looked at her hands. The transformation was complete. She was fully Wraith. Any human thoughts or emotions were pushed aside and stifled.

"Amara," Alaire gasped as he saw the rage in her eyes.

"My name," Esmora heard herself say, "is Esmora."

Just then, a sound was heard from above them, "Alaire," a voice called.

"Stay upstairs Lybria," Alaire yelled as Esmora dvanced towards him, "don't let anyone in."

Backing up, Alaire began simply talking to Esmora. "It's me, Alaire, you know me. Remember all the fun we had together? Remember the long walks, the tiresome swordfights, the laughter? Fight whatever it is that has a hold of you. . ." his voice was cut off as Esmora lunged at him. They struggled for several moments, but Esmora's Wraith-like strength soon overpowered Alaire.

"You know not to whom you speak" Esmora spat at him.

"You're Amara, and whatever happens, I know she's still in there somewhere," Alaire said bravely.

Esmora laughed and said, "I am not Amara, she is my slave. I am Esmora, second only to my Queen, destroyer of human kind."

Alaire gasped at this speech, "What?" he gasped as Esmora's hand wound around his neck.

"You heard me, and I am hungry."

Alaire struggled against her grip, but found his strength weakening. With a glint in her eyes, Esmora reached forward and placed her hand on his chest. As if in a dream, Esmora watched Alaire's life flow out of him. He grew old before her eyes and his screams would haunt her. When she was finished, he grew limp in her arms. Pain wracked through her once again. She screamed began writhing on the floor once again. This time there were no comforting arms to hold her. Her head banged against the table, and she hardly felt it though blood ran down her scalp. Finally, it was over. It had lasted longer last time.

"Alaire? Amara?" Esmora heard Lybria call from the top of the stairs.

"Don't come down," Esmora called in a hoarse voice.

"What's going on?" Lybria asked tremulously, backing away from the stairs.

"You need to leave out your window. Run to the woods, don't look back. The Wraith will arrive shortly. Don't ask me how I know, just leave," she burst.

Lybria started toward the stairs, but thought better of it. "Where is Alaire?" she asked.

"He is. . ." Esmora began, "Here, with me."

"Alright," Lybria said, and left. Esmora could feel her running not to the woods, but to warn the other villagers. There was nothing else she could do but wait. Slowly, she turned to face Alaire. His ruddy face was wrinkled and his permanent grin was twisted into contortions of pain. She could not leave him like that. She reached out with her mind and smoothed some of the wrinkles away. Taking him up in her arms she left the house and started up the path. She could hear darts approaching, and the villagers were dashing to and fro, frightened. Esmora kept walking until she reached the edge of the village. She laid Alaire down and was surprised to hear a gasp behind her.

"What happened?" Lybria asked.

"You must leave immediately," Esmora said, eyes steeled.

"I can't," Lybria said, "Not without the rest of the village."

"That cannot be done," Esmora said.

"What do you mean?"

Esmora entered Lybria's mind and made her pass out. Esmora then hid her, covering her with her mind. She would live.

---------

"Have you learned?" the Queen asked Esmora when she once again boarded the Hive.

"Much," she replied.


	13. A Decision

And here is the next chapter to the tale of Esmora. If you are interested in learning more about Chiara, look at Caladria Napea's story about that character. Same disclaimer, no stealing. . . Thanks for the comments!

**Chapter Thirteen**

Esmora walked down the familiar halls, but thought they seemed more cramped than she remembered them. She turned into her room to find Amara waiting for her.

"Did the culling go well?" she asked eagerly, "Did our Queen find many to feast on?"

"She did, indeed," was Esmora's calculated answer.

Amara sighed and Esmora new that she wished to see one.

"Did you get to feed?" she asked with a kind of reverence.

"Yes," Esmora replied as she flexed her hand. For the first time she felt slightly repulsed by it.

"I wish I had that ability," Amara sighed wistfully.

"Never wish for that!" Esmora snapped at her and immediately regretted her loss of temper.

"Bring Chiara to me," she said impulsively.

Amara ran to do her bidding as Esmora sat down to think. If what she had seen on the world was true, then what the Wraith had told her must not. And if the Wraith told her lies, then Chiara was right. But if everything the Wraith had told her was false, then she everything she had done was wrong. Everything she had ever lived for was nothing but lies. She heard the door opening.

Ushering Chiara into the room, Amara went to sit at Esmora's side. "Leave us," Esmora snapped at her without looking away from the Ancient's face. Hurt, Amara left the room and Chiara stood stiffly, waiting for Esmora to speak. When she did not, Chiara turned and looked for a place to sit. She located a small chair and placed herself in it, Esmora's eyes still burning into her.

"What did they do to you?"

Surprised at the tired tone in Esmora's voice, Chiara said, "The Wraith?" and at a slight nod, she went on, "They took me from my husband who is most likely murdered by now. They tore me from my loved ones, my family and friends," Chiara said, fire burning in her eyes.

"Love," Esmora mused out loud, and caused Chiara to once again puzzle at the usually strong Esmora's change of mood.

"Love," Esmora said once again, "is a strange word to me. Describe it," she commanded in a subdued tone.

"Describe love?" Chiara asked incredulously, "How can one describe that feeling? It is like a fire within that yearns for another person. To keep that person safe and to make that person comfortable, to want nothing bad to happen to that person, to weep when they leave, to have an empty spot in your heart when they die," Chiara said, thinking of her husband and almost shedding the tears of which she spoke.

Esmora looked past Chiara and into a void only known to that girl. In that moment, all of her strength seemed to vanish, and she was once again a little girl, waiting for her mother to wake up. She was once again told that her mother would never wake, and was comforted by the Wraith Queen. When she thought of that day, her hands clenched, and she was brought back to reality.

"I want to leave here," she said, her eyes focusing once more on Chiara.


	14. Explanations and Actions

Thanks for all the encouragement! I would love to know what you think of Esmora's explanation of what happened to her. I'm not sure if I wrote it in a way that is easily understandable.

Without further ado, here is chapter fourteen!

**Chapter Fourteen**

"What?" asked the Ancient, startled.

"I need to leave," Esmora responded. "I killed him," she said, her eyes getting distant once more.

"Killed whom?" Chiara asked.

"He helped me learn, and I repaid him with the end of his life."

"What are you talking about?" Chiara asked her with a furrowed brow.

"I have that empty spot you talked of," Esmora said, facing Chiara and feeling something inside herself that she had never felt before.

"Tell me," Chiara said softly.

"I went down to a world and lived there for a month. That was why I never summoned you for so long."

Chiara nodded, she had wondered at her long absence.

"I lived with one called Lybria and her brother Alaire. . ." Esmora spoke of her time with them in a monotone voice and with an expressionless face. Chiata listened with rapt attention, curious as to how one who had been raised by the Wraith would feel about humans.

"That was when the change happened," here she stopped, uncertain how to explain. "At certain non appointed times, a change overcomes me. It is a result of the first experiments performed on me. I turn into a Wraith sometimes. My whole genetic make-up alters, and a part of me rises that I have never felt before. It is more animal than sentient. I am there the whole time, and yet I feel I have no control over what I do. I am reduced to a tiny part in my mind until it can break free and overcome that which took over. I know not what to call this, but whenever it happens, it causes me excruciating pain and I stay Wraith for a period of time. That time, also, has no specific length. Never before had anyone tried to ease my pain until Alaire. Even when the process was complete, he held on to me," here Esmora's voice cracked, and she felt her throat, not sure what had happened to her voice.

Chiara reached out and placed her hand on Esmora's, but the girl jerked her hand away and flexed it once again.

"While a Wraith, I fed on him. I murdered him. Thankfully he had warned Lybria and she stayed upstairs. The part of me inside myself finally gained control, and the transformation back into being mostly human began. I then took Alaire and Lybria away from the village and returned to the hive."

The expression on Esmora's face remained unchanged. Chiara felt something for her that she had never felt before for a Wraith. Pity.

"If I do not leave, I will forget him and Lybria. I will fortify myself from those memories, but something inside me wishes to remember them. I do not believe I can stay with the Wraith any longer. Will you help me?"

Chiara nodded, in all her time with the Wraith, she had wished to escape, but all of her efforts had been thwarted. Here, finally, was her chance.

"Good," Esmora said, "I will formulate a plan. It may not be finished for some time. You may leave," she said with a wave of her hand.

Chiara exited and saw Amara was waiting outside the door.

--------------------

Amara watched her mistress closely. Esmora had been casting her aside for the past weeks and was spending more and more time with Chiara. Should she tell the Queen? But no, Esmora was her mistress right now. She remembered her confrontation of Esmora.

_"Have I displeased you?" she asked.  
"No, of course not, why would you think that?" Esmora responded.  
"You have not summoned me as much and we do not talk as often when you do," Amara said.  
"No, it is not you. I have been... busy. I have needed time to myself to think over things and orders from my Queen. But do not worry, we shall spend many years together, you and I. You are my right hand and I will give you many years."_

Esmora had seemed to think that her answer satisfied Amara, but she could tell her mistress was lying. She saw something that needed rectifying, and she should take it into her own hands.


	15. Reprecussions and Plans

**Chapter Fifteen**

Esmora walked toward where the Queen was waiting. "You summoned me?"

"Yes," the Queen said. "I have a planet for you to help cull," she told Esmora almost lazily.

"I will go," Esmora said.

Walking toward a dart, Esmora began thinking over the plan that was formulating in her mind. Every culling only deepened the tear inside her and she had almost suppressed the memory of Alaire. She entered the dart and took off for the planet.

-----------------------

Esmora burst into the room and half screamed, "Where is Chiara!"  
Amara gave a frightened look and said, "I don't know."  
"Don't lie to me," Esmora threatened.  
"Why does she mean so much to you? She doesn't love the Wraith as you do. She doesn't even like you! She hates what the Wraith do. I worship them and you," Amara said.  
Esmora's eyes flashed with hate, "You know nothing."  
Esmora hurried down the hall, reaching out with her mind to the farthest recesses of the hive and finally found Chiara. She reached Chiara's side in a few moments and gasped to see what her mind had already told her. Chiara was lying in a puddle of blood and her head was grotesquly distorted. Esmora straightened her out and let her mind wander over the almost lifeless body. Carefully, she mended broken bones and stopped up leaking blood. Her power was quickly draining, but Esmora couldn't leave her in any bit of pain. She patched up Chiara's broken skull and fixed her brain so that there would be no remembrance of a crush. She then stretched out her hand, and with the last of her strength, infused life into her. She awoke an hour or so later, and Chiara was still unconcious. Esmora used the little energy she had gained to draw strength from the Wraith Worshippers. She gently picked Chiara up and carried her to her room. Amara looked amazed when she saw them enter.  
"What did you do to her?" Esmora asked her.  
"Nothing," Amara said resolutly. Esmora glared at her and peirced her mind. From it, she learned that Amara had told the Wraith Worshippers that Esmora wanted Chiara beaten until she was as good as dead for disobeying her. The Worshippers, because of strict orders from the Queen, hurried to obey, and they led Chiara away for her punishment. Because she was so weak, Chiara's valiant fight could not save her. She was overcome in the end and the dead Worshippers carried away.  
"Leave," Esmora hissed at Amara. "Leave now, or I will personally see to it that you receive the same fate you tried to give Chiara. With that, Esmora wrenched out all of the memories Amara had of Chiara, but left the ones she had of Esmora so that she would not forget that warning. Amara's face screwed in pain as the memories were wrenched out, and she collapsed when the process was complete. Esmora placed Amara outside the door and turned back to her room. She needed to leave. She only hoped her plan would work.

---------------------

Pacing her room, Esmora perfected her plan. Without Amara doggedly following her every move, it would prove easier. Her glimpses of Amara had been brief. The girl had apparently become a Worshipper of the Queen's. Her idea would consume vast amounts of energy, but by using the energy of the Worshippers as well as her own, she thought it might be pulled off. Esmora sighed, her whole plan rested on her ability to enter the minds of every Wraith on the ship. She could only hope that she had estimated her strength correctly.


	16. Escape

**Chapter Sixteen**

Esmora entered Chiara's rather comfortable cell and dismissed the Wraith guards. She then approached Chiara and said, "My plan is complete save one thing and for that I need your help."

"What might that be?" Chiara asked.

"I need your memory of an Ancient Warship," Esmora explained.

Chiara connected to Esmora's mind and gave her the needed memory.

"What is it for?" she asked, "What is the plan?"

"In a few hours the hive will stop at a predetermined point. Once it does so, I will attempt to distract the entire ship. An Ancient Warship will appear in the minds of many, but only in their minds will it be so. We will make our escape then."

Chiara frowned, confused, "Why such an elaborate plan? Surely the Wraith let you do as you please and you could simply lead me to a dart saying it was the Queen's orders."

"I do have a high rank, but I am more a slave than anyone aboard this hive. The Queen knows how dangerous I could be to her. Thus, I am almost constantly watched. I also must keep up a link to the Queen at all times unless an emergency of immense proportions should require all of my powers be focused elsewhere. Even now a Wraith Worshipper watches us and hears a conversation I have woven for him and the Queen. No, for any chance of escape, they must all be more distracted then they have been in many years."

After saying this, Esmora rose and bid Chiara prepare herself. Chiara stared after her as she was lost from sight and then turned to gaze on the figure in the cell across from hers.

"Do not worry, Aerlyn, we will be far away from this place very soon."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora stood next to the Queen as they fell out of hyperspace. Esmora had carefully connected herself to every being aboard the Hive except for any prisoners, for they would not be listened to in the heat of battle.

"A ship is approaching," a Wraith announced, "It looks like an Ancient Warship."

"What?" exclaimed the Queen, not noticing Esmora's silence on a matter she normally would have spoken on.

"It approaches and is powering weapons," the same Wraith said.

Instantly the Hive moved into action, and Esmora struggled to keep up links with everyone on board. She caused the Wraith and Worshippers to be thrown to one side as if the ship had been hit, and the Wraith returned fire. Absorbing the shots into the Ancient's shields, Esmora heard the Queen order her to do something. Bowing, she turned to leave with promises of help telepathically. Hurrying, she made her way to Chiara's cell and told the Wraith guarding it that the ship was under attack and they should be helping protect it instead of guarding a prisoner. Gathering more power from the Wraith Worshippers, Esmora caused the ship to be struck once more. Chiara opened the cell door with her mind which caused alarms to go off, but as the Wraith thought that they were being attacked, the alarms were not noticed.

"Stay close to me," she told Chiara who was visibly weakened from opening the door. Because of her task, Esmora had not been able to give Chiara any strength for the task before them.

"Wait," Chiara said, but Esmora kept walking, not hearing Chiara's plea.

"Esmora, stop, I need. . ."

"We must hurry," Esmora interrupted and kept walking. She maneuvered her way through the halls, and could feel the strength of the Wraith Worshippers draining away. Her strength also was weakening and Esmora was barely aware of her surroundings. She passed Wraith who were climbing into darts and headed for her own, personal one. No one stopped her as she climbed into it and she paused for a moment to give Chiara time to climb in. Mechanically, Esmora closed the dart and took off away from the Hive. As the Hive fell into the distance, Esmora severed her links and the Ancient Warship disappeared. With the ship, her power supply diminished, and Esmora could feel herself losing consciousness from lack of energy. The last thing she noticed before she collapsed was that Chiara was not in the dart.


	17. Stranded

If you want to know what happened to Chiara, read Caladria Napea's "Hope" I think she's almost to that point in her story. Enjoy! And thank you to Caladria Napea, Midnightwaterlily, and NWfairy for sticking with my story thus far! And thank you for the reviews, it encourages me to keep writing.

**Chapter Seventeen**

When Esmora awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she was no longer in space, but on a planet. The second thing she realized was that she had a bleeding gash from her hairline down her cheek. With what little strength she had left, she managed to stop the bleeding and to open the dart. As she climbed out of the dart, a wave of heat hit her. She could sense nothing but desert for miles around. She sighed as she looked over the dart and found that she could not fix it. Not knowing what else to do, she headed out into the vast sea of sand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stumbling, Esmora could do nothing but keep pressing on. Her mind occupied itself with questions she could not answer, and accusations she wished to forget. Why had Chiara not entered the dart? Why had she not kept close to Esmora? Why had she, Esmora, not made sure Chiara was there? Her thoughts were interrupted by a searing pain through her head. She gingerly touched the gash and found it full of sand. Nausea wafted over her and she dropped to her knees. Without food or water, her strength was leaving fast, and her constant use of telepathy was draining her. But she needed to use it or she would be blind. Knowing she could make it no farther without collapsing completely, Esmora probed the landscape as far as she could. No respite in sight, Esmora gave up the struggle, and collapsed in the sand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's about time you woke up."

Esmora raised her head slightly and felt the pain in her head still there. She went to touch it but was interrupted by the voice again, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Searching the room, Esmora found a man standing by a window and looking out over the landscape. Ignoring his comment, she found her head swathed in bandages and she winced as her finger made came in contact with the bandage.

"I told you not to touch it," came the even voice of the man. He turned and Esmora took notice of his appearance. His face was wrinkled and he had a long, white beard. His face was that of a man who knows the ways of the galazy and is slightly disappointed with it.

Struggling to rise, the man stepped forward and gave her a gentle shove back down. "You are not to stir until you are all healed," he ordered and moved into another room that Esmora found served as the kitchen. He returned with a plate filled with a green substance.

"They may not look appetizing, but it will help you heal," he told her.

Esmora, disgusted at the sight, said, "I refuse to eat that slop."

"Suit yourself," the old man shrugged and began eating the green substance himself.

Laying her head back down, Esmora realized that the man was right about one thing, she was not in any condition to rise. At least not yet. She fell asleep wondering who the man was, and how he came to find her when she had seen no sign of life for miles around.


	18. A Pact

**Chapter Eighteen**

Esmora woke once more with a pain in her stomach. Not seeing the man anywhere, she rose to find something to eat. Her legs gave way and she sat down again as dizziness swept over her. Focusing for a bit, she transferred some strength to her legs and managed to find her way into the kitchen. Opening cupboards, she found nothing she could put a name to. Wearily, she stepped out the door from the kitchen and sat on the sand outside. Summoning her strength, she searched the landscape for the sign of any animal. After a few minutes, she sensed a rabbit. Piercing the rabbit's mind, she twisted it's thoughts so that it began to hop slowly towards her. Just as she was about to extinguish it's life, a voice rang out inside her head.

"Stop," it said firmly.

Startled to hear the old man's voice, she dropped her link with the rabbit and the creature scurried away.

"You're telepathic," Esmora said weakly.

"Yes, now return to the bed before I arrive and drag you there myself."

Esmora tried to stand, but her legs once more gave way. After resting a few moments, eyes closed in concentration, she tried again and felt a strong arm helping her up. Angrily, she tore her arm from his grasp and nearly toppled over.

"I can get there myself," she muttered as she fell against the wall.

"I can see that," she old man said as he watched her struggle through the door.

As she crawled back into bed, she saw the man bring in a bowl filled with the green substance he had offered her before.

"Eat," he said.

Esmora shook her head vehemently and regretted the motion as she sank back into a pillow.

"Eat," he said once again, "You will need all the strength you can get for tomorrow."

"What is tomorrow?" she asked, staring at the bowl in the man's hands.

"That is when your first lesson will begin," he said, "Now, eat."

Confused, but ravishingly hungry, Esmora reluctantly took the bowl and ate a few mouthfuls. It did not taste as bad as it looked. Unwilling to give the man satisfaction for making her eat, she handed the bowl back still more than half full. She then closed her eyes and tried to relax her aching body.

The man watched her until she fell asleep and then murmured, "Yes, gain your strength, for tomorrow you learn what it feels like to be helpless."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The sound of a voice woke Esmora and she opened her eyes. Startled, the old man stopped, mid-sentence and his bushy eyebrows sprang up and then settled.

"You are awake," he stated.

"Yes," Esmora replied, surprised at how well she felt. "Did you heal me?" she asked.

The man nodded. "I told you that you would need strength today for your first lesson."

"What do you mean by lesson?" Esmora asked, shocked that he would assume she needed any teaching.

"There is much you need to learn. The Wraith do not know all," he said, staring at her intently.

"I know more than the Wraith," Esmora answered, and then realized something, "You know me," she said.

"Yes," the man told her, "although you most likely do not recognize me. For the moment, you shall have to name to put to my face."

"Then you are here to help me learn how to better use my telepathy?" Esmora asked.

"I am, but before I can teach you, you must become teachable."

"How so? What must I learn before that?" she asked, bristling.

"You must find the truth in each lesson yourself, I will simply be there to guide you if you ask. Are you willing to do this, to become my student, and I your master? I will only ask you once, and I will bind you to your word."

Esmora thought for a moment. It might be worth listening to the old man if he would eventually teach her more of her telepathy.

"I accept," she said.

"Then to begin, you must learn to function without use of telepathy."


	19. Blind

And here is chapter nineteen! Same disclaimer and all that. . . the mentor is mine as well.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Esmora gave a short laugh. "You must not realize that I am blind without telepathy," she said.

"I fully realize that," he replied.

"Then how do you expect me to function without sight?"

"You will find a way, others have," he replied. "Unless, of course, you do not think you are strong enough to do so."

Esmora glared at the man. Who was he, anyway? If he knew who she was, then he also knew the things she had done, why was he testing her so?

"I will do it," Esmora said.

"Relax your mind," the man said, "and put any telepathy aside."

Esmora did so, and when she opened her eyes, she could see nothing.

"Now," the man said, "get up and go search for food outside. But remember, I can sense if you use telepathy."

Esmora struggled from out of the bed and put her hands out in front of her. Slowly, she inched to where she remembered the kitchen being. She gasped slightly as she tripped over a stool, but scrambled up all the more determined to prove to the man she was not dependant on her telepathy. Moving forward, she placed her hand on the wall and felt along it until she found the entrance to the kitchen. Hesitantly, she made her way across the kitchen, feeling each step as she went. Her tow hit a table, and she maneuvered around it. After several more moments of searching, she found the doorway. She stepped not out onto sand, but onto another floor. Esmora found herself back where she had begun. Angrily, she turned opposite to the doorway and struck rashly across the kitchen once more. Her hip smashed into the table, and she gasped but kept walking. After finding the wall, she brushed her fingers along it and moved to her right. After several steps, the wall ended. Stepping through, she found herself outside on the sand. Placing her hand on her bruise, she stopped, breathing heavily. If it took her that long to simply find the exit to the house, how could she find it again after searching for food? She felt the man brush past her, and he asked, "Would you like any help?"

"No," Esmora said, stubbornly, she would figure it out by herself even if it killed her. No one would have the ability to call her weak or dependant on her telepathy.

"Then I will wait for you here," the man said and turned to go into the house, "But I will be keeping tabs on you. Never fear."

"I fear nothing," Esmora muttered and struck out across the desert. She would worry about getting back after she found the food the man had entrusted her to find.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later, Esmora was completely lost. She no longer knew even the general direction the man's house lay in. She collapsed on the sand, exhausted. Almost unconsciously, she reached for her telepathy, but caught herself.

"Would you like some help?" a man's voice broke through her mind.

"No," Esmora said through clenched teeth.

"Very well," the man said once again and retreated from her mind.

Struggling upright, Esmora walked on, dragging one leg behind her. Hours passed and sand whipped across her face. Sweat poured from her brow, and she gingerly touched her burnt skin. Breathing heavily, she sat down hard. From out of nowhere, the wind picked up and she found herself in a sandstorm. Still sitting, she covered her face with her hands.

"I will bring you back now," an even voice told her.

"No!" Esmora screamed to the wind, unwilling to give up.

"That was not a question," he said and Esmora felt a firm hand grasp her arm. "Don't worry," he yelled over the wind, "You will try again tomorrow."

Esmora tried to struggle, but her strength had left her. She struggled against the wind under the man's direction. When she arrived at the house, she collapsed inside the door.


	20. The Complexities of Bread Making

**Chapter Twenty**

"The sand storm still rages, so you will have a different task today," Esmora's teacher told her. "Do you know how to make bread?"

"Yes," Esmora said, and quickly removed the thoughts associated with the task.

"Then you must bake bread today."

Esmora nodded and then stepped into the kitchen, and slowly moved to the cupboards. She reached for the cupboards and rifled through the contents. She picked up a container and opened it, inserting her finger; she found a soft, powdery substance. Keeping this in one hand, she reached into the cupboard again. Soon she had an assortment of jars in her hand, reaching the table, she spread them out. She then began systematically testing each of the substances before her. Putting the ones she thought were needed to one side, she then placed the rest back in the cupboard and found a bowl. Trying to remember everything Lybria had taught her, she began mixing the ingredients together. After a few moments, she took the lump from the bowl and began kneading it. As she did so, her thoughts wandered and she could imagine Lybria standing over her.

"_Make sure you don't knead it for too long, but you can't stop too soon."_

"_Then how long should I knead for," Esmora asked, confused._

"_Until it looks just right. . . there! That's it now. . ."_

Her memories faded into the background as she felt the dough come to the right consistency. She molded it, and felt around for the oven. She found it, much to her chagrin, and she nursed her burnt hand after she placed the dough inside. Sitting at the table, Esmora placed her head in her hands. As she waited for the bread to bake, she could not stop her thoughts from returning to the past.

"_What was your husband like" Esmora asked._

_Lybria's eyes looked into a distance and she said, "He was. . . wonderful. Before I met him, no one could enthrall me so completely with nothing but his voice. He had a wonderful voice, and could weave a tale of any kind. The children of the village loved him, and we hoped that we would have one of our own someday. He worked with wood as well, and his job included gathering wood for buildings and fires. I'll never forget the last time I saw him, his broad back walking away from the door, his arms still felt around me, and his whistle drifting to my ears long after he disappeared from view," Lybria paused and Esmora saw a drop of water roll down her cheek. _

The smell of something burning permeated the air and jerked Esmora's head upright. She moved as swiftly as she could towards the oven and pulled the bread out, burning her hands again in the process. Jumping slightly, she heard the man enter.

"Did something burn?" he asked, his voice almost sounded amused.

"Yes," she said, "as you can well smell."

"I can indeed," he said and walked past Esmora to where the bread sat. Gingerly, he broke the black outside off and dug the middle out. He then handed half of it to Esmora. Taking the warm piece in her hand, she took a bite. After choking it down she realized she had chosen some wrong ingredients.

"You will try again later," the man told her

"What is the point of this?" Esmora snapped, "I can function fine with telepathy, this is pointless."

"Telepathy," the man said, "should never be used as a crutch. Neither should it be used lightly. If you cannot live without it, you do not deserve to posses it."

Esmora thought for a moment and then bowed her head in assent.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Weeks past in which Esmora grew more and more impatient. Not only could she not bake bread, but she found she could not hunt, tell time, or identify plants and animals. Finally, one afternoon, she snapped.

"You have proven that I am worthless without telepathy and I fail to see how that knowledge will help in any way."

"You give up too quickly," he said.

"It has been over a month now, and I have failed every task. Release me from my word, let me leave," she urged, frustration showing in her voice.

"No," he said with a small smile.

"Don't smirk at me, I am serious," she almost screamed at him.

The man's face relaxed, and he said, "Think about what you just said."

"I said it's been over a month. . ."

"No, after that," he said.

Esmora's brow furrowed, confused at what he was driving at.

"You told me not to smirk at you. How did you know I was smiling?" he asked.

"I. . ." Esmora began but she had no answer. How _had_ she known he was smiling?

The man smiled once more and said, "You are learning, slowly, but you are learning. I believe you may be ready to progress in my teaching. You may spend the rest of today as you please, but tomorrow we will begin exploring the nuances of telepathy. You may not use that gift at any other times but what I say, do you understand?"

Esmora nodded and turned to leave, stepping around a stool.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The man walked across the desert, sand swirling about his ankles. He reached a cave and entered it. Moving swiftly, he maneuvered through a maze of corridors and caverns. Kneeling by a pool, he began scooping green algae into a bad he had brought.

"You are beginning telepathy too soon," a voice said and the man turned to see a man clothed in white.

"I wish to teach her, not to break her spirit. She will need it for her life ahead, to deal with her past," the old man replied.

"But she needs to be broken, she needs to feel some of the pain she used to inflict on others," the white clad man said sternly.

"She is my pupil, not yours. You asked me to train her and I am doing that. Be patient, her time of repentance will come. Now, I must leave for her lesson tomorrow needs preparing. With that, the man turned on his heel and left the caverns.


	21. Truly Seeing

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Come outside with me," the man said and took Esmora by the hand.

Allowing herself to be led, she then seated herself on the sand outside. Her teacher placed himself facing her.

"Now," he began, "I need you to follow my directions exactly, no more and no less."

Esmora nodded, wondering what her first lesson would involve.

"We will start with the very basics of telepathy. Reach out with your mind and trace the ground and surrounding area until your vision of this place is complete."

Silently, Esmora probed the area, skimming over the vast expanse and the small house. After a moment she said, "I am done."

"Now, release the picture."

Esmora sighed and became blind once again. After a month of darkness, that one use had been exhilarating.

"Describe to me what you saw."

Surprised at this request, Esmora paused to think.

"I saw you sitting opposite me with the house at my back. Endless desert stretches away from us unbroken by tree or mountain," Esmora told him, pleased with her description.

"Is that all?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes, what else is there?" Esmora asked defensively.

Closing his eyes, the man said, "I suppose you failed to notice the hawk circling above us looking for food, or the locust on the house, or the variations in the dunes, or the family of rabbits in their burrow just behind me," he opened his eyes and could see Esmora listening to this very stiffly. "Try again," he urged. "But this time do not stray so far but take in every grain of sand."

Esmora reached out again and began slowly surveying the landscape. She moved out in a sphere from herself, reaching across the land, beneath it, and above it. Trying to do as he said, she tried to observe every grain of sand. She was so intent on this, that she failed to realize that almost an hour had past.

"You may stop now," the man told her.

When she did so, Esmora found that her sphere had only encompassed up to the door of the house. But everything in between seemed so brilliant. Every grain of sand stood out and Esmora could trace each wrinkle on the old man's face.

"Open your mind, and let me come and see your picture," the man said.

Esmora did so for the first time. Never before had she allowed someone into her mind. Even the Wraith Queen and Amara never penetrated it. But the man and her excitement at really seeing for the first time made her do so without thinking.

"Very good," he said. "Perhaps tomorrow your circle of range will be greater. In time, you will be able to take all of what you do now in at a single sweeping and your range will be farther than even that hawk can see. But now we must eat."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora lay on the bed in silence. She was tired after the lesson from that morning, and she wondered how the afternoon would fare.

"Rest for an hour and then meet me outside the house," the man had told her before leaving across the desert.

That hour was almost up and Esmora stood and stretched. She had an odd feeling about the man who was her teacher. He was strict and sometimes harsh, but he truly wanted her to learn. He claimed that he knew her, and yet she had no recollection of him. But sometimes, like when he had entered her mind to see her picture, she could almost remember something. It was like a memory she had hidden inside her, but she did not know where to find it.

"Why are you not outside as I asked you?" the man's gruff voice broke through her thoughts.

"I am coming," Esmora replied and made her way to the door.

"The lesson involves your stamina. But I do not speak of your mental stamina. Being physically fit will help you retain your mental capabilities. I assume that you have had hardly any exercise over the years," here he broke off and waited for Esmora's assent. "Then you will need to start out slowly. First, you must stretch your muscles."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora stood with her hands on her knees panting. All of her muscles ached, but she could do nothing to relieve them as that would require telepathy. She straightened and entered the house behind her teacher. He had run the distance with her, and yet he did not seem even slightly winded. She stumbled into her room and collapsed on a chair. Perhaps the evening's lesson would involve less exertion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That evening, Esmora thought over the day's events. Even though the beginning had involved telepathy, she most looked forward to the next evening. Her teacher had begun a tale of the Ancient's, their history of sorts. She had never been particularly fond of her lessons of Wraith history back on the hive, but this was different. She could tell that it meant a lot to her teacher and that made all the difference. His voice would rise and fall with the moment, sometimes fading into a whisper, and sometimes loud with triumph or outrage. It was close to him, and Esmora had lost all sense of time. But she needed rest for the next day.


	22. An Ancient Tale

A special thanks goes to Caladria Napea who wrote the mentor's tale.

**Twenty Two**

"Today's telepathy lesson will be much the same," the man said. "Except that I will be leaving you to practice on your own. Our supply of food is diminishing, and I must replenish our stores. You have been doing well these past three days. I trust you will continue on in the same manner. I will be in contact with you the entire time if you have any questions."

Esmora nodded and felt him leave. Silently, she sent out a probe once more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The old man sat in the cave. In truth, the food was still quite plentiful, but he needed a break from Esmora. She reminded him too much of her, and it sometimes grew quite painful. Leaning against the wall he said, "I know what you are going to say, so don't even begin."

"Why do you tell her about the Ancients? She could use those stories of yours for evil if your training does not work," the white robed man said.

"It will work," the old man said confidently. "Already there is a change in her. She let me into her mind without a fight."

The white clad man's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I suppose you had left for other more important things at that point," the old man accused.

"Despite what you may think, other important things are happening," he said and when the old man looked up, the white robed man was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That evening, the man let Esmora choose the tale he would tell.

"I wish to know more of the Ancients," Esmora told him without hesitation.

The old man sighed as he thought of the tale. "Very well," he said.

"The Ancients came back from Atlantis with their morale completely destroyed. All they wanted was to simply settle down, find a new world, rebuild, and grow. From the beginning that proved next to impossible. On the other side of the astria-porta on Terra, the Goauld Ra was in the height of his power. His Jaffa surrounded the stargate and the moment the Ancients stepped through they were immediately surrounded and fired upon by the Jaffa. They surrendered and were triumphantly brought to the Goauld fortress. They had no idea who Ra was, and Ra had no idea who they were. He assumed they were humans from a world he had never heard of and treated them as such. That was a major mistake on his part since many of the Ancients were telekinetic, and easily used that to break out of their cells. The Ancients escaped to several human villages where the humans helped them hide. They tried to form a plan, something, but it didn't work since the astria-porta was completely surrounded. Some of the Ancients took human spouses and became quite content with the human lifestyle

The Lantean counsel fell apart as gradually most of its seven members either died or ascended. Only one woman was left from among them, the remnants of the Ancients requested that she become their sole leader. They decided that instead of having all the meetings, votes, and indecisiveness that it would be better to have one strong leader to make the decisions and hopefully save their race. She agreed, and became almost what you might call the queen of the Ancients although many different catches were put in to ensure her not being able to take absolute power from the people. It was decided that she would rule for one year, before the counsel would be placed back in power. After that, she would be forced to step down. She immediately stepped into action, summoning all the Ancients to join together, forming their own village. She gave them a choice, they could either stay on Terra, or they could stand together and take the astria porta back long enough to escape to another barren world whose address she had found, where they would once again set up the Ancient race. Those with human families would be required to stay behind, where they could watch what was happening and report back to the Ancients the events on Terra. Those who didn't were requested, although not forced to leave.

They managed to take the stargate back for just a short time, but long enough to escape. They went to the world that their leader had chosen, however Ra quickly found the address. Their leader ordered all records to be searched in order to find any reference to Ancient technology, weapons, ships or anything else that they may have left behind when they took Atlantis to Pegasus. They quickly scoured the galaxy, finding much of this technology and gathered it together on their world. While Ra was gathering his own forces against him the Ancients were busy taking the old ships and weapons they had left behind and fixing them, making the larger, better, more capable in an attack. Ra finally came, and the Ancients were prepared. They completely decimated his fleet, destroying every last one of the ships he sent. After that, they built mines and sent them into the space surrounding their planet and then claimed that a race named the Tobins had once lived there and they were the ones who had defeated Ra.

After all these things had passed the Ancients secretly took an old star and formed it back into a planet, building up its mass again. They took all their ships and people there, cutting themselves off from all civilization besides their own. From that time on, the Ancients were never heard from again."

Esmora listened through the whole tale, enraptured. She had so many questions, but her teacher had his head hung in silence, and she did not with to disturb him. Silently, she left him to his thoughts, and walked over to her window. She turned her sightless eyes upward and could imagine the moon hanging full in the sky. As she did so, she wondered how Chiara fared, and if, after she had learned, she would find a way off the planet.


	23. A Star in the Void

**Twenty Three**

Esmora tossed and turned as Alaire was fed on. Once again, he let out that agonizing scream, and Esmora awoke. But the scream went on. Shaking, Esmora threw back the covers and sat up. The scream ended and the shaking stopped. Esmora nearly jumped as a second scream rent the air. Standing up, Esmora walked through the house and out the door. Listening intently, Esmora finally arrived at the source of the scream. Reaching out, Esmora tried to find the hawk. A flurry of feathers burst at her and almost knocked Esmora off her feet. Grasping the struggling animal, Esmora tried to pin her wings to her sides. One, however, stuck out at an angle. Another scream burst from the animal's throat and Esmora realized that her hands were scratched and bloody. Without a second's thought to her injuries, Esmora brought the hurt hawk into the house and she heard her teacher enter the kitchen.

"Bring her to the table," he told her.

Esmora obeyed and placed the struggling bird on the table, keeping her hands on the struggling bird so she did not hurt herself.

Esmora's teacher looked the hawk in the eye. An amber eye stared back with fury and she struggled against Esmora's grip once more. She was a feisty bird and would not be helped easily. Perhaps it was just what Esmora needed.

"I believe you have found your next lesson," he said aloud. "Your job is to nurse this bird back to health. But you must do so without telepathy. You may, of course, ask me for help but it will be minimal."

Esmora nodded and then said, "Can you bring me something for a splint? If I let go, she will try to fly off and injure herself," she said.

Her teacher nodded and left. When he returned, Esmora brought the bird to her chest and pinned the animal against herself. Watching intently, the teacher saw her smother the bird's head, cutting off her supply of air. The bird struggled for quite a while, and then grew limp. Esmora then held her out and placed an ear to her chest to make sure her tiny heart was still beating. Satisfied, she took the stick from her teacher and held it to the broken wing. A slight popping sound was heard as she set the bone back in place. Ripping a piece of her cloak, she bound the hawk's wing.

"Goodnight," she bowed to her teacher and then left for her room and the precious little sleep she would get that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When she awoke, the hawk had crawled from her spot in the corner of the room and was desperately trying to fly up to the window. Esmora watched her for a few moments and closed her eyes, remembering.

"_What will you name her?"_

_A young Esmora looked at the hawk her mother had brought her. "Maura," she said immediately._

_Her mother sighed sadly, "Maura."_

"Maura, darkness" Esmora said slowly. "No, this time you will be called Maia, a star in the void."

Rising, she stepped toward Maia who gave a screech.

"Silence," Esmora snapped before she could stop herself. Surprisingly, the hawk did stop and stared straight at Esmora with her piercing amber eyes. For long minutes, brown eyes locked with black. Finally, Esmora shut her eyes from the gaze. It was accusing, as if the bird knew her every thought, everything she had ever done. Those eyes so much like her mother's.

"Esmora, come for your breakfast," came a call.

"Yes, teacher," Esmora replied, but did not move.

Her mind was in turmoil, but she knew what she had to do when her lessons were completed. She must find those memories of her past. And perhaps right some of the wrong she had caused.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Today we can move on," Esmora's teacher told her. "I was pleased with your last viewing."

Esmora bowed her head in appreciation.

"So now," he went on, "you will learn how to enter a mind. Before you interrupt, I know you have done this many times. I viewed your approach on that pooe rabbit. No one, not even an animal, should be subject to that," he finished sternly.

Esmora bit back her tongue and simply nodded.

"To begin, you will enter the mind of your bird. Please bring her out."

Esmora stood and entered the house. She found Maia hopping around her room. Scooping the bird up, Esmora was surprised to see that she did not try to escape. The birds ragged breath, however, told Esmora that she was exhausted from trying to escape.

"Reach out slowly with your mind," the man told Esmora and he guided her telepathy.

Esmora approached the mind of Maia and began to push into it. Her link was broken by the man and Esmora brought her link back.

"Slowly," the man murmured. "Look for the easiest entry and slide in, do not push through or jab in suddenly."

Esmora tried again and hovered outside Maia's mind. She found a place that was weakest and tried to enter as gently as possible. When she did, her mind became flooded with emotions from the bird. Anger, exhaustion, fear, hunger, worry.

Her teacher pulled Esmora away from the bird and said, "Each animal has a different mind. Every day, I want you to choose a different animal. When you are able, you may try on me. Eventually, I will teach you how to penetrate a blocked mind without causing harm to the person and how to block your own mind from any intrusion."

Esmora nodded in anticipation.


	24. Of Stories and Telepathy

Twenty four! And there's lots more coming. . . Sorry it took so long, my computer was acting up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Twenty Four**

Walking across the desert, Esmora wondered where the months had gone. Had it really been half a year since she left Chiara? What had happened to her? She would have been punished, but how severely? Her lessons with her mentor, as she now called him, were only just begun. Many things were yet to be learned and Esmora could not pass it up, no matter what. She only hoped Chiara would understand if they ever met again. And besides, she had no way of leaving the planet. She wondered how her mentor had arrived there. She knew nothing about him save that he knew her from somewhere in her past. Alas, she only remembered glimpses from her past. Her mother, her grandfather, she never could put a face to her father, though.

"Supper is ready," her mentor called her through his mind.

Esmora wearily turned toward the house, after six months of being blind, she still did not know how she could find the house, but find it she did. As she entered she could smell a stew cooking.

"Sit down," the old man told her as he scooped the steaming concoction into her bowl. "Tonight I have a special story I will be telling. But I must begin slowly and I will tell a part of it once a week. I am too old to be staying up late, talking every night."

Esmora nodded, reminded again that her seemingly ageless mentor was, indeed, quite old.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I have heard a tale," he began, "Of an Ancient called Varick. He had a sister, whom he loved dearly, and a father and uncle. He was placed in charge of a planet which he protected very well. Every once in a while he would have to return to the planet of the Ancients to give the status of his planet or any news of the Wraith. For years he had nothing of any importance to bring to the Ancients. That is, until he returned with the news that he was soon to be married. He had chosen as his bride, a villager from his planet. The Ancients had strict rules regarding who came to their home planet. They let Varick know that she would never be welcomed there. Knowing the consequences, he married her anyway. His few family members attended the wedding and grew quite fond of Aislinn, for so her name was. They lived many years in happiness, Aislinn not knowing who her husband was. Finally, one day, he told her. She handled it surprisingly well, but then again, she had already guessed most of it. No one can deny that a woman has surprising insight, and in her case, Varick sometimes wondered if she could not see right through people," the mentor stopped in a fit of coughing, and then said, "I believe that is all for tonight. I must rest for tomorrow's lesson. I believe I will need all my strength to teach you your next lesson."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora thought about her assignment. She was supposed to break into the man's mind in any way she could. He would then guide her in the correct way. She circled the man's mind as she had learned to do with the animal's minds. Looking for the weakest point, Esmora suddenly put as much pressure there as possible. She felt herself repelled and thrown backwards. Surprised, Esmora sat back up and regained her composure.

"A nice try," the old man told her, "But very rudimentary. What have I been telling you about sneaking in? Only use force if absolutely necessary and only then if you know you are stronger than the other person."

Esmora nodded.

"Try again," her mentor said.

Esmora once again reached out and searched for a weakness. Finding one, she tried slipping in but found her way blocked, she twisted her mind another way and found that way blocked also. Retreating, Esmora began circling once more. She began to see numerous openings, and dove for one. It closed, just as she was approaching it, and she tried for another one. Hours passed this way, and Esmora found herself thwarted at every turn. Finally, her mentor stopped the exercise.

"That is enough for this morning," he told her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora lay on the sand, exhausted. Her physical training was coming along and she was finding the running less and less of an exertion. Her mentor, however, had added a new exercise. This one involved two sticks with a small chain hung between them. She had to twist and turn while maneuvering the sticks across and around her body and not breaking the chain. She had never been through anything so rigorous and was quite put to shame by her mentor. Struggling to her feet, she remembered that her mentor had promised her more of the story he had started a week ago.


	25. Lost Mentor

R&R please, I'm curious as to how these chapters are coming across.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Twenty Five**

"Where did I leave off? Ah yes, Varich told Aislinn that he was an Ancient. He also told her the gate address to the planet where the Ancients dwelled. If ever there was a time of trouble, and he was gone, she was to go there and ask for help. One day, while Varich was away with his report to the Ancients, the Wraith attacked. They ravaged the village and less than half of the people survived. When Varich returned, he found the village in chaos, but was relieved to find his wife alive. He began preparing the rest of the village for relocation. As you know, the Wraith only leave survivors if they intend to return. Some of the villagers did not wish to relocate." The man sighed and said, "I believe that is all for tonight. Perhaps in a few days I can tell more," he rose slowly and entered his room leaving Esmora to her thoughts. Esmora had never seen her mentor so emotional about a story. It was as if the story was close to him, as if he played a role in it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora walked beside her mentor across the sand. Today he was to teach her how to use both physical and mental strength. Sometimes one after another, and sometimes simultaneously. She was now capable of protecting her mind against invasion while keeping her mind shut, but she had never tried attacking with both her mind and body while still keeping her mind blocked. Her teacher stopped and he turned to face Esmora.

"We will begin with only physical combat," he told her.

They both crouched and Esmora struck out with her foot. Her mentor hopped out of the way and he struck out with his arm. Suddenly, Esmora felt a presence approach her mind. She quickly closed her mind as she felt an arm swing towards her. She blocked it and jabbed out with her own mind while jumping at her mentor. They fell over with Esmora landing heavily on him. She quickly jumped up to see is she had injured the man.

He lay on the sand breathing heavily and Esmora bent over him.

"Have I injured you?" she asked, surprised that she had overcome him.

"Yes," he gasped. "You have very good reflexes," he commented as he allowed Esmora to help him up.

"Let us rest," Esmora said to him as he finally got to his feet. "Perhaps you can tell me more of the story," she suggested, sitting down on the sand so that he would not feel bad about needing a rest.

Her mentor seated himself and thought for a moment.

"On the day of departure, after everyone but the Sabine family, Varich, Aislinn, and their unborn child, had gone through, the Wraith attacked once more. Varich was unprepared for an attack so soon. Bravely he tried to raise his defenses, but the dart continued to cull the people who had opted to stay behind. Finally, in desperation, he simply threw his power into covering his wife and unborn child from being seen. Aislinn had run for the woods, and was crouched, her eyes searching for Varich. When the darts left and the smoke cleared, Aislinn found herself alone. Nothing remained save destroyed houses and Varich's broken body," her mentor's voice cracked and he stopped for a moment. Unsure what the matter was or what to do, Esmora reached out and placed her hand on his. He looked up, surprise in his eyes, and then managed to continue, "She wept there for quite some time, and finally realized that she must do something or neither she nor her child would survive. Varich had not told Aislinn the gate address to the planet they were relocating to, so she dialed the only address she knew. When she arrived, she asked to be taken to the Sabine's but they were not there. Instead, she was taken to the Sabine's, Varich's relatives. She was welcomed by the two men, and she told them what had happened. They pitied her, but told her she could not stay. One of the elderly men decided to go with her for Varick's sake," the old man sighed and then said, "We should be getting back."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora returned from her run and entered the house. She did not see her mentor, so she went back outside and looked for Maia. She let out a shrill call and waited. An answering scream rent the air and Maia came winging toward her. Esmora held up her hand for the bird to perch on, and she reached out to stroke the bird's head. Maia gently nipped Esmora's hand. Perching on Esmora's shoulder, they both went into the house. Maia flew off her shoulder onto the bed and Esmora lay across it. She gently stroked the bird and lay still as she had gotten into a habit of doing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora awoke several hours later to find Maia gone. She rose and felt the heat leaving the earth. Her mentor should have woken her an hour ago for dinner. She entered the kitchen and listened. Silence. She could not feel him anywhere in the house. Worriedly, she hurried out of the house. She hesitated to use her telepathy, and finally decided to call Maia. Once again, she let out a piercing scream and she felt Maia come winging up. Esmora reached out to Maia's mind and gave her a message; an urgent need to find her mentor. Maia went winging off, and Esmora followed her in her mind, running beneath the majestic bird.


	26. Past Complete

**Twenty Six**

Esmora lost track of time as she followed Maia. Finally, the bird reached some caves, and Esmora could feel her mentor's presence inside. She mentally thanked the bird who went winging off into the night. Slowly, she entered the cave and began making her way down. She kept her mind fixed on her mentor as she passed many alternate routes. At last, she reached the largest cave and felt her mentor sprawled on the ground. She walked over to him, and felt his chest rise and fall. She knelt beside him and placed his head on her lap. She reached out with her mind to find out what the matter was, when his eyes flew open.

"Don't," he rasped.

Esmora stopped and asked, "What is the matter?"

"I must go to Terrana," he told her.

"Terrana?" she rolled the word in her mouth and thought it sounded familiar.

"The place of the Ancients. Where Aislinn went," he told her.

"How do I get you there?" she asked.

"There is an Astria Porta in the caves. Take me there and let me dial the address. You will have to come with me though, but tell no one your name; in fact, do not speak at all if you can help it."

Esmora nodded, and then carefully helped the man to his feet. She reached out with her mind again, and this time he allowed her to help him. She saw a gash on his forehead from a falling stalactite but found nothing else wrong.

"I'm old," he stated at her confusion. "Turn here," he said and guided her to a large ring. He dialed it and they stepped through together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who are you?" an Ancient asked her as she sat outside the room her mentor had entered.

"A visitor," she replied softly.

"I don't recognize you, what were you doing with Aldrich?" he asked.

It took Esmora a moment to realize that the man was referring to her mentor. "He was teaching me," she said simply, hoping she had not stated to much.

"Teaching you?" he said, contempt written on his face. "Aldrich is one of our best teachers but has refused to teach for years. Why would he suddenly decide to teach you?"

"I. . ." Esmora began, but was thankfully interrupted by her mentor coming from the room.

"Come," he said. "We must leave for my house."

Esmora obediently followed in silence. Finally, she broke it, "You are a famous teacher?"

"What was Mallon telling you?" he sighed.

"He told me your name and that you were the greatest teacher."

Aldrich let out a short laugh, "He exaggerates. I was once a teacher, but am no more. Here is my house."

Esmora found herself entering a large house with spacious rooms.

Her mentor sat down in a room and Esmora followed suite. "I am sorry our training was interrupted like that. But we must make do. I believe the end of my story is due."

Esmora leaned back, and listened to the tale she had become wrapped in.

"Cyan, the man who left with Aislinn, helped her set up a home on the new planet. She grew quite fond of him and simply would call him Grandfather. After several months, her child was born. It was girl and Aislinn named her after her own mother. Cyan was never trusted in the village. His arrival just as Varich died was viewed as suspicious and he was left to himself. Aislinn was also, but she never resented the old man. As the girl grew, she began to show mental capabilities. She was a telepath. Cyan tried to teach her to control it, but he was not a good teacher and they were both quite stubborn. She grew to respect her grandfather, but they never had the love that the child had for her mother. Sadly, the Wraith once again played a role in Aislinn's life. They attacked, and the old man could not protect them. They found themselves in a cell, and the girl collapsed in exhaustion. Aislinn and Cyan, however, stayed up talking. Cyan told her that he could no longer help them, but he might in the future if he Ascended. Aislinn agreed, and she moved away as Cyan woke the girl. He spoke to her and told her to hang on to what he and her mother had taught her. He also left her a message inside her mind, carefully guarded. Aislinn looked back in time to see a flash of light, and Cyan had disappeared. Almost a year past, and Aislinn wasted away. The Wraith found her child weeping over her dead mother one day and they took the child to the Wraith Queen. The Queen opened her arms to the little girl. And that little girl's name was Esmora," Aldrich looked up at Esmora as he said these last words.

Esmora was in a daze. She wasn't sure where in the story it had hit her, but those last words solidified it as reality. Her parents were Varich and Aislinn. Her Grandfather was Cyan. And she, Esmora, was part Ancient. She raised her gaze to meet her mentor's

"Where do you come into all of this?" she asked, curious as to how he knew so much.

"I am Cyan's brother, Aldrich. Your great uncle. Cyan asked me, well not in so many words, to train you. As an ascended he could not ask, but he hinted," Aldrich told her.

Esmora thought this over for a bit and murmured, "But you will always be simply my mentor in my mind."

Aldrich smiled at her; she was indeed her father's child.


	27. Cousins

Ok, I decided to put two up today, hope no one minds. Ah, yes, Caladria Napea belongs to… well… Caladria Napea… bet you didn't see that one coming, lol. Enjoy and as always, please R&R

**Twenty Seven**

Esmora spent the next few weeks learning as if they had never been interrupted, the only difference being that she was not to leave the house without her mentor. He did not want anyone to know who she was until they had grown accustomed to her presence and were more likely to accept her.  
Esmora sighed as she paced her room. She had grown accustomed to the openness of the desert. Being confined reminded her of the Hive. She tried to think of something to occupy her mind while her mentor was out. Just then she heard the door open and female voice call out. Despite her mentors admonition to never talk with someone without him, Esmora left her room and stood at the top of the stairs. She watched the lady pass the stairs and this time she heard what was said.  
"Uncle Aldrich? I brought you a loaf of bread. Don't worry, Netra didn't make it, Shireen did so it should be edible . . ."  
So this was her cousin, the famous Caladria that her mentor had spoken of. Just then the lady looked up and saw Esmora staring at her.  
"Is Aldrich here?" she asked.  
"He left a while ago but should be back soon," Esmora replied.  
"Then I'll wait if you won't mind. I would assume you are Aldrich's new student?" she asked.  
"Yes, I am," Esmora replied. She remained at the top of the steps looking down at Caladria and wondering what she should do. She had a feeling Aldrich did not just stare at his guests.  
Finally, Caladria broke the silence, "Would you like a slice of my sister's bread? She is a rather good cook, if I do say so . . ." she asked.  
"That would be nice," Esmora replied. She was not hungry but she supposed that eating was better than staring at each other.  
"Aldrich never mentioned your name," Caladria commented as she sliced the bread.  
"Really? He told me yours, you are Caladria that is." Esmora said.  
"Yes, that would be me," Caladria said with a slight smile. "Do you live on Terrana?" she asked.  
"No," Esmora simply replied.  
"Then what planet do you come from?" she asked conversationally.  
"I don't believe there is a planet I can claim as my home," Esmora said with a touch of sadness.  
"Then you travel quite a bit?"  
"I suppose you could say that," Esmora replied vaguely. "I hear you have two sisters, what are they like?" she asked to deflect further questioning.  
Caladria's face lit up slightly. "Well, actually neither of them are human, my younger sister, Netra, is a Furling and like all Furlings rather impulsive, but loyal to her last breath. And then my youngest sister, Shireen, is human, and although extremely quiet she tends towards the sweeter side of the family"  
They lapsed into silence with Esmora slowly munching her bread. In the short time she had known her, Esmora found herself drawn to the girl. She reminded her of Lybria in some ways, someone who made you want to pour your soul out to.  
"How did Aldrich find you?" Caladria asked, breaking the silence.  
"I was traveling again and I crashed on a desert. He found me," she said, trying not to give too much away. She saw a glimpse of something flash over Caladria's eyes and then disappear. Just then, the door opened and Aldrich stepped into view.  
"I see you two have finally met," he said looking between the two. "How much have you told her?" he looked at Esmora.  
"Absolutely nothing," Caladria said cheerfully and rose to hug her uncle. "But I'm not a blind, I've guessed at a little of it. That's one thing I hate about politics . . . all the gossip."  
Aldrich looked curiously at the two and then asked Caladria, "What do you know and what do you wish to know? You can trust her, Esmora," he looked at Esmora who nodded her agreement. Caladria sighed slightly.  
"Am I right in assuming that you would be Varich and Aislinn's daughter?" Caladria asked, turning to Esmora who nodded simply.  
"I thought so . . ." Caladria added, "last I heard you had been captured by the Wraith, but there are definitely not many that Uncle would take on as students . . . It is strange, lately the Wraith have been coming to play among the Ancients much more than many would like. A young woman recently came through the astria-porta, claiming to be the daughter of a "Chiara Elata" who has been dead for the last ten thousand years . . . ah well though, I am glad to meet you, Esmora." Caladria finished her ramblings with a smile.  
"I am glad as well," Aldrich said. "And I think you will grow to like your new cousin. She has rather grown on me."


	28. A Friend

Here's my last chapter until I get back from Christmas vacation around the 6th. Enjoy!

**Twenty Eight**

"Aerlyn," Esmora whispered. That had been the name of the child at least she thought that was what Amara had told her. A thought struck her. She had left without the child. Had that been why Chiara was not with her? Had she turned back for her child as she was distracted?

"May I talk with Aerlyn?" she asked Caladria and was relieved to see her question answered positively.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You are older," Esmora commented as she sat across from Aerlyn.

"Yes," Aerlyn replied icily.

"I am sorry for what happened to you and your mother. I should have remembered," she said.

"But you didn't."

"No," Esmora sighed. "I did not."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora stretched outside her uncle's house. She was going for her run without her uncle this time. Starting slowly, she made up speed until the buildings passed in a blur. She dodged people and ignored their glances. Her hair whipped across her face and she brushed it aside. Her feet flew over the ground and her legs pumped relentlessly. Running without her sight, she could almost imagine herself on the desert dodging rocks and dunes instead of cramped between buildings. Not sure where she was going, Esmora finally came to a halt, breathing a little heavier than usual.

"Are you Aldrich's student?" a voice asked her.

"Yes," Esmora replied and sensed a child slightly to her left.

"Mother says you are blind, is that true? How do you know where you are going?"

"I'm not quite sure, actually," Esmora replied, not sure why the question did not bug her when coming from the girl.

"Mother says you are part Wraith, but I think you are pretty," the girl stated

Esmora smiled without realizing, "I am part Wraith, but I have forsaken their ways. What do I look like to you?" she asked, curious. Never before had she thought of her looks, they were unimportant to her.

"Well," the girl said, wrinkling her nose, "You have long wavy black hair, very pretty but it could use a brush. Your skin is pale even though Mother says you have lived in the desert for a while. Your eyes look white sometimes but I think they are dark blue or black. Have you never seen yourself before?" she asked.

"No," Esmora said. "What is your name?"

"Synedtia, but Mother doesn't like it. My Father named me, but Mother calls me Arden," she answered

"Why doesn't your mother like Synedtia?" she asked.

"It means fate, my father died soon after he named me," she answered, a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I never knew my father either," Esmora said more to herself than the girl.

"May I come visit you some time?" the Synedtia asked.

"Of course, if your Mother will let you," Esmora said, wondering why she felt drawn to the innocent little girl. Perhaps that was why, her innocence. It reminded Esmora of what she might have been like if allowed to grow up with her parents.

"I have to go now," she announced and Esmora heard a lady calling.

Still smiling, Esmora listened to the girl running down the street and Esmora did likewise.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You have a visitor," Aldrich called to Esmora. He had an amused tone to his voice.

Esmora descended from her room to hear Synedtia say, "Mother says you are very old, how old are you?"

Aldrich gave a roaring laugh which startled Esmora. "Almost a thousand," he replied and watched Synedtia's face grow wide with astonishment. Just then, she noticed Esmora.

"I came to visit just like I promised," she announced.

"I see that you have," Esmora replied.

"Can I see your room?" the girl asked.

"Of course," Esmora replied and led her upstairs to a bare room with a bed and dresser.

"You need some decorations," she told Esmora.

"Why?" Esmora asked.

"To make it look pretty," Synedtia said. "May I decorate your room?" she asked eagerly.

"If you wish to," Esmora replied, still unsure why that was so important.

"I will be right back then," the girl said jumping up and rushing through the door.

Esmora simply stared at the place where the girl had left. She felt as if a ray of sunlight had just left.


	29. The Calling

**Twenty Nine**

Esmora listened to Synedtia bustle around her room. She had promised the girl not to sense what she was doing until she was finished. She could hear Synedtia whistling as she walked about the room.

"Ok," she said, "You may now view your room," Esmora let her mind wander about the room and found to her surprise that the once white walls were now a rainbow of colours. Synedtia had painted a large rainbow that stretched across the room with a blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Her dresser was also painted with flowers up the sides. Small trinkets that Esmora was sure had come from Synedtia's own room decorated the few shelves in the room and a curtain draped nicely over the window.

"Do you like it?" Synedtia asked eagerly.

"Of course I do," Esmora said with a smile. "I've never had a decorated room before. Or anyone to decorate it."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aldrich smiled as he heard laughter filter down the stairs.

"I do hope Arden hasn't been any trouble. She's a precocious little girl."

"Not at all," Aldrich replied, noting that Muriel still refused to call her daughter by her given name. "I believe your daughter is doing Esmora good," he smiled as another burst of laughter came from above them.

"Well, if she ever becomes a nuisance just send her home," Muriel said as she rose to leave.

Have a good day," Eldrich called after her. He shook his head sadly, she did not realize what a treasure she had. Picking up a book, he settled down to his reading, leaving Esmora and Synedtia to themselves. She was good for Esmora, of that he was certain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora stepped into the kitchen eagerly and asked, "What lesson am I to learn today?"

"None," Aldrich replied and continued eating.

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

"I have nothing more to teach you. Now you must continue practicing and you hardly need me for that."

Esmora simply stood there, her face blank and her mind reeling. Nothing left to learn? How could that be? What would she do now? For the past few years her purpose had been to learn. If that was done, what was her purpose now? She felt lost, without direction for the first time in her life.

"What am I to do now?" she asked quietly.

Aldrich looked up at the young woman, she had sounded just like Varich as a child.

"I cannot answer that for you," he said, "That is something you must decide."

Esmora nodded absentmindedly and turned to leave the kitchen.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I must leave for a while," Varich told Esmora and Synedtia. The girl was sitting on the couch playing with Esmora's hair. Esmora was seated cross-legged on the floor her eyes closed. Lately he had begun to wonder if Esmora was not trying to relive the childhood she should have had.

As soon as the door closed, Esmora opened her eyes and she suddenly knew.

"I have to leave," she said.

"Why?" Synedtia asked, "I'm not done your hair yet."

"No, not now, but soon. I must leave this city, this planet."

"Why must you?" Synedtia asked again.

"I feel too closed in. The buildings are too close together, I am constantly reminded of the Hive, I must leave."

Synedtia nodded and asked, "Where will you go?"

Esmora smiled at her little friend. Sometimes she seemed more grown-up than anyone she had met. "I don't know," she said.

"I do," Synedtia announced.

"Where?" Esmora asked, wondering where the imaginative girl had thought of.

"To find your other family," she said as she struggled to brush a knot from Esmora's hair.

"My other family?" she asked, puzzled. "My only family are my uncle and my cousins."

"No," Synedtia contradicted. "My Mother told me that the village your mother came from was not completely culled. There are still some survivors and maybe some of them are your family."

Esmora's eyes widened. She had always thought Aislinn's village had been completely culled. If Synedtia was right, then Esmora finally knew where her next purpose lay.


	30. Caught by Surprise

**Chapter Thirty**

"What is the address to the planet where Aislinn was from, the one where I grew up on?" Esmora asked Aldrich.

"Why do you wish to know?" he asked, looking at the calm expression on his niece's face.

"I must find the survivors and maybe my relatives."

"But you have relatives here," Aldrich stated.

"Yes, but I would not survive here. It is too close like a hive," she said and saw Aldrich's surprise at her equating Terrana to a Hive.

"But why your old village?" he asked, "They may not be pleased to see you."

"I know," she said, "but I have nothing else to do. Where else would I go? This is the best plan I have come up with. All I need is the gate address."

Aldrich sighed and said, "Then I will give it to you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora stood in front of the portal that was to take her from the two people she had learned to love.

"You will come and visit me, right?" Synedtia asked.

"Of course, whenever I can," Esmora promised.

Tears threatened to spill from Synedtia's eyes and Esmora watched her lip quiver.

"You'll keep my uncle company?" she asked the girl who gave a quick nod of her head. Esmora bent down and brought the girl into an embrace and Synedtia buried her head in Esmora's shoulder.

"I'll miss you," the girl said as she let her tears spill over.

"And I you," Esmora said, stroking the girl's long hair.

Synedtia pushed herself away from Esmora so she could look at her. "I hope I look just like you one day."

Esmora smiled at the girl obsessed with beauty and then up at her old mentor.

"I, also, will miss you," he said.

Esmora bowed in reverence as she always did, but found herself raised. Aldrich placed his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her sightless eyes.

"Remember," he said simply.

"I will," Esmora whispered, knowing that she might never see the old man again. "Farewell."

Esmora turned and walked through the portal, not stopping to look behind, onward toward the future.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Would you like to buy some jewelry to grace your slender neck?"

"Not today, thank you," Esmora replied and moved on through the market place. She supposed that the Wraith had left the village untouched since they had captured Esmora and her family. Passing stalls filled with jewels, material, food, and spices, Esmora wondered how she was expecting to find her relatives among so many people. Her eye caught the sign of an inn. Inns always had people willing to talk. Walking in she was greeted by the innkeeper.

"Hello, new around here?" he asked.

"Yes I am," Esmora said, "Do you have a room I could stay in?" she asked, glad that her mentor had the foresight to give her some coins.

"Yes we do, would you like to go there now, or eat something first?" he asked.

"I will eat first," Esmora said and was escorted to a large room filled with tables and people. Esmora gravitated to an empty table in the corner. As she sat, she pulled the cowl from her head to seem more like an ordinary traveler. Surveying the crowd of travelers, Esmora wondered what to look for. A lady approached her with some water and Esmora gasped as it was dumped in her lap.

"I am so sorry!" the lady exclaimed as she hurriedly mopped up most of it with her long skirt. "I was startled, I thought you to be someone else. I'll be right back to clean the rest," she said, flustered and rushed from the room.

Esmora stood and sqeezed some water from her skirt. She watched with some amusement as the lady hurried back with some rags.

"I'm terribly sorry about this," she said, "Perhaps you would like to sit by the fire for a spell."

The lady ushered Esmora to a chair beside the roaring fire and then turned to leave, glancing back at Esmora as she turned.

"Wait," Esmora called and the lady turned back to her. "I am curious," she said with a slight smile. "Who did I remind you of that you would dump water in my lap?"

To Esmora's surprise the lady's eyes grew wide with fright. "If you knew, you would not ask me that," she said and hurried away.


	31. Interlude

Ah yes, romance is coming. . . you had better watch out. . .lol

**Chapter Thirty One**

Esmora rested fitfully that night. Did that lady recognize her from knowing her parents? Why had she seemed so frightened? She fell asleep determined to find out more about that lady.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What would you like?"

"Just a slice of bread," Esmora replied.

Glancing around, Esmora could see the lady from the night before serving a couple and sending her gaze over at Esmora every once in a while. Esmora pulled her hood closer around her head. She had gotten the feeling from the night before that looking like her parents could be a bad thing in the village.

"What is the name of that lady?" Esmora asked the lady who placed the bread in front of her.

"She's Alva. Were you the lady she dumped water on?" she asked with a small smile.

"Yes," Esmora said, "She didn't get in trouble for that, did she? It was nothing."

"Nah, her father owns the inn. Never seen her so jittery before," the lady said as she walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Alva?" Esmora asked, startling the lady in front of her.

Alva turned and asked, "How did you know my name?"

"One of the workers told me," Esmora answered.

"Oh, well, I'm busy," she said and turned to poke the fire.

"I just want to know a few things," Esmora whispered.

"No, I can't," Alva said with a choke in her voice. "You should leave."

"I can't," Esmora said. "Please, just a few questions."

"No," Alva repeated and hurried off.

Esmora sighed in frustration. She was getting nowhere there, so she left the inn to wander through the town. As she passed the vendors, she was once again reminded of her time in the village with Lybria and Alaire. And when a hand reached out to touch her, she was certain she would once again see Alaire's insatiable grin.

"Would you like to buy a dagger? Even ladies must protect themselves."

Esmora turned to see a stern man standing behind her. "How much?" she asked, looking at the daggers he proffered.

"Has a certain one caught your eye?" he asked.

Esmora perused them and then pointed to a plain one with an intricate handle.

"An interesting choice," he said. "I see jewels do not catch your fancy. I will sell this for. . . twelve gold pieces."

Esmora scrutinized it. It was very well made. She picked it up and traced the curves with her fingers.

"I will pay eight gold pieces," she bargained.

"Ten."

"Done," Esmora said and handed the gold over.

She stood in the middle of the market, and stared at the knife for a few more moments. She then looked around, wondering where to head to.

"You look lost," a voice came again from behind her.

"I am new here," she said to the man.

"I can tell," he replied. "Would you like directions somewhere?"

"No," she said. "I have nowhere in particular to go."

The man's stern face broke into a grin, "Then what are you doing here?"

"I can't tell you," Esmora said without thinking.

"Ah, I see," he said and his face relaxed once more. "I'll be on my way then."

Esmora watched him leave, and wondered what she was to do. Perhaps he would allow her to walk with him. It might prove to be a better disguise than the hood she was wearing. She ran to catch up with him as he was selling a dagger to another man.

"May I walk with you?" she asked as the man left with his new dagger.

The man raised his eyebrow slightly and said, "If you wish."

He then started walking again, and watching the crowd. His eye seemed to catch on a gentleman who was walking by.

"You look like a man who could use a new dagger, perhaps one with a jewel on the pommel?"

The gentleman looked them over and then asked the price of a dagger with a large red stone. In no time, the man had sold another dagger. As they walked in silence, Esmora saw the man do that several times. Each man or woman he approached bought one of his knives. No matter how hard she tried, she failed to find a connection between any of them.

"So," he began, "What might your name be? Or can you not tell me that either," he asked.

"You may call me. . ." Esmora paused for a moment. She could not disclose her name, finally she said, "Lybria."

"Well, Lybria," he said with a slight curve of his lips, "my name is Cavan, and yes, it is my real name. What do you intend on doing once my rounds of the market are over?"

"I do not know."

"You must not have planned very well," he commented.

"I had not planned on having to hide my identity," she replied.

"Ah, some unexpected circumstances. You look like a lady who would be able to overcome any obstacle."

"I assume that is a compliment. And I am working on a plan even as we speak."

"What have you come up with so far?"

"Nothing," she snapped.

"Then you had better keep thinking. You look like a lady who would like an ornamental dagger," Cavan spoke to a rich lady who smiled at him.

"I believe I have bought enough of your knives, Cavan," she said as she picked one up. "But another would never hurt. Have you thought over my offer?"

"Yes, and I enjoy my profession, I do not require a new one," he said, his expression ever unchanging.

"Who might your tag-along be?" she asked as her eyes wandered past Cavan.

"This is Lybria," he said with a slight smile.

"There's a girl under that hood?" she asked with a slight laugh.

"Yes," Esmora said icily. She had an innate distaste for the lady.

"Well," she said. "Every girl to her own taste. I'll be seeing you, Cavan," she said as she gave him a few gold coins and walked off.

"Who is she?" Esmora asked.

"The richest lady in the town, and apparently smitten with me. Why, I have no idea," he said, his face expressionless.

Esmora said nothing but continued after him through a maze of people.


	32. Memories through Time

**Chapter Thirty Two**

Back at the inn, Esmora sat by the fire. She had found nothing in the market that had stood out as made or belonging to an Ancient. Perhaps she should wander past the village the next day. Or perhaps she could convince Alva to speak. The later solution seemed almost impossible. She would try the first the next day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As she entered the room the next morning, Esmora was surprised to see Cavan sitting at a table. He rose as she entered.

"Good morning, Lybria. I see you have made my grandfather's inn your lodging."

"Then Alva is. . ."

"My mother, yes. Have you decided on a plan?" he asked.

"Why do you wish to know?" Esmora asked, unsure how much Alva may have told him about her, or who Alva thought she was.

"I am curious as to why a lady like you has come and will not even show her face out of the shadows," he replied.

"If you must know, I am going to go about the edge of the village," she told him.

"Might you need a guide?" he asked. "I could give you some history of the village perhaps," he said.

Esmora stared at him. "Alva wants you to watch me, doesn't she?"

He laughed, and Esmora saw his face transform. "Yes," he said, "There seems to be no fooling you." His face then relaxed back to normal. "Shall we leave then?"

Esmora nodded. "I would appreciate some history of the village."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And this is the path to our gate of the Ancestors," Cavan told her and kept walking.

"What is this path, here?" Esmora asked, motioning to an almost invisible trail through the underbrush. "And who lives in the house down there?"

Cavan looked at her oddly, "How do you know there is a house down there? It is not visible from here."

"I would only assume that a house would lie at the end of a path," Esmora said quickly.

"No one goes down their anymore. It is said to be cursed," Cavan told her.

"How so?" she asked.

"It was said that a sorcerer lived their once, and that he summoned the Wraith," he said.

Esmora started. A sorcerer, her grandfather? "May we go and see it?"

"If you wish," he said. "No one has ventured inside it since the culling except for my mother and myself and we left everything intact,"

Esmora walked down the path and had the odd feeling that she remembered it, like something from a dream. She reached the door, and stood for a moment. Softly, she lay her hand against the wood and closed her eyes. She could almost hear her mother calling for her. Gently, she pushed the door open and stepped through.

As she walked about the rooms, she had an odd feeling, as if she was looking into a place suspended in time. The kitchen lay in slight disarray with a pot tossed to one side. Esmora could imagine her mother throwing it as the warning of the Wraith arrived. A doll lay on a chair in another room, and she picked it up. The cloth had faded, and the eyes were missing. She held it tenderly and then placed it back. Just then, she remembered Cavan who had been watching her every move.

"You're her, aren't you?" he asked.

"Who," Esmora said with a catch in her voice.

"The little girl who once lived here, Esmora," he said.

"Tell me about her," Esmora said.

"My mother and her mother were best friends. They were hardly apart; it was always Alave and Aislinn. They grew up together, and married relatively close together. Aislinn to a foreigner called Varich, and my mother to my father. The Wraith came. They killed both husbands. When we moved to this planet, Varich had been replaced by Aislinn's father-in-law. No one knew where Cyan came from, but that he was different, like his son, there was no doubt. Many thought Varich had something to do with the Wraith, though my mother never believed it. When the Wraith came a second time, and Aislinn and her family were found missing, they thought their suspicions confirmed. Every since, it has been a curse to even mention them," he finished, still staring at Esmora.

"What. . . what would they do to me?" she asked.

"Ask you to leave at the best, order your death at the worst," he said evenly.

"Then they mustn't know. Not until I am done here," she said.

Cavan nodded, "As you please."


	33. Choices

Here's chapter thirty three! Enjoy, and please R&R.

**Chapter Thirty Three**

Esmora woke to a scream. She sat up stiff. For a moment she thought the Wraith might be attacking as they had when she had lived there with her mother. She then hurriedly rose and pulled her cape over her shoulders. Slipping through the shadows from the inn, she saw a group of villagers outside. Some held torches and the square was lit up. A woman screamed and a man's voice rang out.

"Men, bring your women back to their houses. Someone, run for the healer," Esmora recognized Cavan's voice ringing above the crowd's ever increasing talking.

Esmora made her way around the throng, dodging men who led their wives into their houses. Finally, Esmora found herself just behind Cavan. What she saw made her shudder. Before her lay what once was a little boy. One would hardly have recognized him as human as his body was ravaged beyond recognition. His chest was torn open displaying his ribs and his face was mangled. A weeping mother was bent over and with her hands over her face.

"What happened?" Cavan asked a severely shaken man.

"I was out hunting with my son when a wild animal attacked. I did not arrive in time," he said, his voice choking. "The animal escaped."

Cavan's brow furrowed, "The animal has not attacked in many years, why now?"

His musings were interrupted by the healer arriving. She was an elderly woman with snowy white hair.

She gasped when she saw the child but immediately set to work. Esmora watched as the healer vainly set about dabbing and putting herbs on the wounds. Struggling inside herself, Esmora did not know what to do. Should she expose herself and save the child? Or should she let the boy end his misery? As she felt the boy's last ounce of life draining away, she stepped forward.

"I can help," she said just loud enough for the small group surrounding the child to hear.

Cavan looked at her curiously and then said, "Do what you can."

Esmora stepped forward and knelt beside the boy, "Leave us," she said loudly to the crowd standing idly by. Most began to disperse except for the parents of the child and Cavan. Stretching her hand over the boy, she began slowly healing the boy from the inside out. His bones began to find their places and muscle began to knit in front of the parent's amazed faces. As she worked, Esmora lost track of time. Her energy was draining, but slowly, and she worked as fast as possible. She fed the boy some life as she worked, to sustain him through the painful process. At last, her work was finished and his body sustained no record of the wrong. However, his life still stayed in the balance. Esmora knew if she gave him life, her stay there would be in jeopardy, but she could not turn back now. She reached out with her hand and began to pour life into the boy. She could hear the mother scream and the father rush forward.

"Wait," she heard Cavan say.

At last, she was finished and she collapsed with fatigue.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora woke with a pounding headache and a clear recollection of what she had done. How would the villagers react?

"You have caused quite the stir," Esmora heard a voice and looked to see Alva sitting in the corner of the small room she was in.

Alva rose and approached the bed, "Esmora," she whispered, "After all these years, I never thought to see you again."

"Then you did know me," Esmora said.

Alva gave a little laugh, "Of course I knew you; I was your mother's best friend. We grew up together and were always very close. When you were taken, the elders of the village blamed it on Varich and in turn, on Aislinn and Aldrich. There names were forbidden to be spoken and any who did so were viewed as potentially dangerous. However, you were allowed to remain here until you get better."

"What would they do with me then?" Esmora asked.

"You will wait in a cell until the elders have come to a decision," Alva told her.

Esmora nodded. She would resign herself to whatever fate they saw fit. If possible, she would plead her case, but if this was how her life would end, it was fitting.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The elders have spoken. You will be burned at the stake," Alva had told her.

"Can I defend myself?" she had asked.

"No," Alva had said. "Your sentence is final."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Will you help her?"

"You know what it would take for me to do so."

"I will not force you, but you know I must ask for my best friend's sake."

A heavy sigh came from the man, "I will do what you ask."


	34. Redeemer

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"You are free to go," a guard told Esmora as he unlocked her cell door.

Curious, Esmora stepped through the door and was led up to the door. At the door, she met Alva who had apparently been waiting for her. "Come with me," the lady said.

Esmora followed Alva to a small house beside the inn. She was led up to a small room.

"This will be yours for the next while," Alva told her.

"Why have they let me out?" Esmora asked.

"Your debt has been cancelled," Alva said simply.

"But why, and how?" Esmora asked.

"Why, because you are Aislinn's daughter," Alva said.

"Then you spoke for me?" Esmora inquired.

"No, they would not listen to one as lowly as myself. Neither would they listen to Cavan who has some stature, but never really knew your parents or yourself. No, we had to do it the old way. Come, I will explain," Alva said and seated herself on the edge of the bed.

Esmora followed suit and the two women faced each other; Esmora with a blank face, and Alva with a slightly sad expression, but one also full of joy.

"There has been in our tradition a way for a person to be redeemed. When an innocent and highly respected person wishes to gain the freedom of one they think is wrongly accused, they must do one of two things. If it is a man redeeming a man, or a woman redeeming a woman, then the two must live as brothers or sisters. The redeemed never leaving his or her redeemers presence. However, if a man wishes to rescue a woman, or a woman a man, then the two must become a wedded couple," she said these last words with great severity.

Esmora did not let her shock register on her face. "And who redeemed me?" she asked tentatively.

"The only person with stature who would do such a thing for you; Cavan."

"Then Cavan and I are to. . .marry?" she asked in astonishment.

"It was the only way," Alva said, "but believe me that he would never have done it if his heart had been tied elsewhere."

Esmora sighed, "Would it not be better if I simply left? Or escaped as they would see it?"

Alva shook her head vehemently, "No, doing so would cause Cavan to be put to the same judgment you were to undergo."

Esmora began to panic. Was there no way out of this?

"What if we live as brother and sister?" she asked.

"They will not allow it, they do not believe the bond sufficient enough to stop the wrong doer from committing another crime."

"Then there is no way around it?"

Alva smiled wryly, "Is marrying my son so repugnant to you?"

"It's not that," Esmora said slowly, "There was another man, I loved him. But. . . he died," she finished.

Sadness entered Alva's eyes, "I see your life has been filled with heart ache. Do not worry, the marriage will be in writing only, you will live here unless you wish to move into his house."

"Then I will remain with you," Esmora said. The thought of marriage was sour to her, but she did not want to cause her mother's best friend pain, or cause Cavan's death. There seemed to be no other way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora walked determinedly down the aisle. She was wearing Alva's wedding gown that trailed gracefully behind her. At the end of the aisle she could almost picture Alaire with a grin covering her face. She blinked back a tear at the impossibility and as she did so, Cavan's face came into focus. He watched her with an expressionless face, but Esmora thought she saw something in his eyes. Was it fear, longing, hope, understanding? Before she could decide, she was standing beside him and he turned to face the priest. As the older gentleman spoke, her mind roamed back in time to the months spent with Alaire. Was she betraying his memory? Her thoughts were jerked back to the present as she felt the few people at the ceremony waiting for her to say something.

"I do," she whispered and sealed her fate.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Esmora left the informal ceremony and walked to Alva's house. What had she done? She was now wedded to Cavan. A man she barely knew. Her mind was in turmoil. Had she done right? But she had had no other choice as they would have killed him if she had escaped.

Alva led Esmora up to a room and left her alone there. Soon after she left, Esmora heard a commotion down the stairs. She left her room and stood at the top of the stairs. It was Cavan and the girl they had met in the market.

"So, you would rather marry the worthless whelp than I," she accused.

"I have told you many times that I could never marry you. When I saw that she had been wrongly accused, what else could I do?"

"You saw what she did, she is one of those who brought the Wraith here, she might even be one herself. You have endangered the entire village."

"What I saw," Cavan said evenly, "Was Esmora saving a child's life."

"But you saw how she did it. There is evil in her and no one will ever trust her."

"I have taken her as my wife, what more do the people want?" he asked, knowing that he had gained the respect of many of the people in the village and that the respect he had gained would help Esmora gain the villager's trust.

"But she won't be staying with you, will she?" the lady said with a glint in her eye. "She is to stay here with your mother. Who is to say that something won't happen when you are not around? She is tied to you, not your parents."

Cavan frowned, "What are you saying, Muriel?"

"I'm saying that some of the elders may not think this arrangement good enough. They may want her supervised at all times." With those words she walked quickly out the door, bumping into Alva as she returned from the garden.

"What did she want?" Alva asked her son and glanced up the stairs at Esmora.

"To tell me that she will be causing trouble," he said and then followed his mother's gaze up the stairs. "You heard it all?" he asked her.

"Yes," Esmora said, "How much trouble can she cause?"

"Plenty, she has most of the elders wrapped around her finger. I fear your stay may become more tumultuous as the days go by."


	35. Heirlooms

**Chapter Thirty Five**

"I have some bad news," Alva began.

"They will not let me stay with you?" Esmora guessed from what had transpired two days ago.

"We tried all we could, but you will be living in Cavan's house now. He is setting up the spare room for you as we speak."

Esmora nodded. "I thank you for trying," she said.

Alva nodded and then rose, beckoning for Esmora to follow her. Following, Esmora found herself in the attic of the house. Pushing back cobwebs, Alva stepped into a corner and bent down. She pried up a few loose boards and pulled out a box.

"This contains a few things of Aislinn's. You should have it," she said to Esmora.

Reaching, Esmora delicately held the box in her hands. She looked up at Alva who urged her with a smile. With a beating heart, Esmora opened it and saw five items.

"They were her most prized possessions. I took them from the house so they would not be lost or stolen."

One by one Esmora removed them from the box. Laying on top was a ring. It had a simple gold band, but the jewel on top asserted its value. Esmora picked it up gently to examine it closer. It was a diamond but even in the dimly lit room it shone and sparkled with every colour in the rainbow.

"That was your mother's wedding ring," Alva explained. "When your father died, she never wore it again."

Esmora slipped it on at Alva's bidding.

"It is now your wedding ring," Alva said softly.

Next, Esmora pulled out a lock of hair. It had Alva's blond twisted with black that looked similar to her own. Alva reached out and fingered it gently.

"You're mother had beautiful dark tresses. Like your own," she said, looking up at Esmora with tears in her eyes.

Esmora carefully picked up a packet of letters surrounded by a string.

"Those," Alva said, "I have never opened. I believe they are letters between Aislinn and her husband and extended family. I know Varich was different. He never seemed to truly belong here and he would come and go quite often through the ring; just as you are different from us. However I do not wish to know all that I have guessed of you for certain."

Esmora nodded and pulled a worn book out. She flipped through it and found it well marked in. Her mother's writing flowed gracefully through the margins.

"I used to come up here and read that book with all of Aislinn's thoughts. It was her favorite."

Finally, wedged in a corner, was a necklace. Lifting the chain carefully, she let the pendant swing to and fro in front of her. It had a brilliant green stone in the middle with thin, delicate webs of gold weaving intricate designs across it. The chain was so thin it seemed to be hanging in mid air.

"What is the stone?" Esmora asked.

"I believe it to be the purest and most beautiful jade anyone has ever seen or heard of. It was Varich's and he seemed to attach a special value to it."

Esmora traced the contours with her mind. This was her father's. That would explain the feeling she got as her mind touched it. It felt as if her telepathy was about to trigger something, and yet it never did. Was it some kind of technology?

"Thank you for showing me these," Esmora said. "I would like you to keep the hair and book. To keep as a reminder of Aislinn."

Alva smiled, "I won't refuse."

"Mother, Esmora?" a voice called from below them.

"Coming Cavan," Alva called back as she placed her items back in the box and under the board. Esmora gathered the rest in her arms and held them under her with one hand. They found Cavan in front of the door carrying a case full of some of Alva's old clothes. His eyes strayed from his mother, to Esmora, to the brilliant object on Esmora's hand. He gave a faint smile and then looked back up to Esmora's face.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes," Esmora said stalwartly and followed Cavan out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This will be your room," Cavan said, placing Esmora's case at the foot of the bed. Esmora nodded and Cavan began to leave.

"Wait," Esmora said, "If we are to be," she paused, uncomfortable with the words, "living together. And you are to be my redeemer as they call it, there are some things about me you deserve to know. That you need to know."

"Unpack," he replied. "We have all afternoon to talk. Or even the rest of our lives if it takes that long."

Esmora did so and thought of how much she should disclose to Cavan. She did not think she could speak of Alaire, it was still too painful. She also could not tell of the Ancients, although they would be pretty hard to keep out of her narrative. She entered the small sitting room and found Cavan waiting for her. She took a seat opposite him and he leaned forward.

As Esmora watched him wait for her to start, and as she felt his gaze upon her all of her preconceived ideas vanished. She told him everything and watched him all the while. While his face never changed, his eyes showed every emotion imaginable during her tale. His verdant eyes changed from anger, to horror, to sadness, to joy. When Esmora finished she waited for Cavan to say something but he remained silent. He finally rose and started walking towards the door. He paused at the entrance.

"I need to think," he said and disappeared.

It was only then that Esmora realized she had talked until late at night.


	36. Together

The end draws near. . .

**Chapter Thirty Six**

Esmora grew somewhat used to living with Cavan. They soon established a routine. Cavan would wake early, eat breakfast and go out to chop wood o buy whatever they needed. Meanwhile Esmora would awake when she wished and clean until it was time for her to make them lunch. He would come in to eat and then leave for work. Esmora would spend her afternoons doing what she wished. This often included a visit to the inn or to Aislinn's house. When evening arrived, the two of them would prepare and eat dinner together: usually a silent affair.

On one such afternoon, after lunch had been eaten, Cavan asked if she would like to come wit him as he always did. To both's surprise, she agreed. Following him out of the house, she wondered that he simply headed straight for the market.

"Do you not need your knives to sell first?" she asked.

"No, my work is at the market," he replied.

Esmora continued in confusion as he entered the market and simply seemed to wander. He greeted people and once in a while stopped to exchange pleasantries.

"Hey, Cavan," a voice rang out.

Cavan'smlong strides brought him to a bald man selling jewelry.

"Do you have anything else to do yet?" he asked.

"No I don't, I would be glad to help out," Cavan replied and the jeweler handed him a box of jewelry. Cavan opened it as he walked away and Esmora followed him. Once again they wandered and Cavan would sell the jewelry to whomever wanted it. Esmora watched him sell and noticed that his strong face never changed expression throughout the whole time and again she noticed that is emotions only registered in his eyes.

"Move peddler, where's Cavan?" Esmora heard someone ask.

"Right here," Cavan called and let out a barely audible sigh. He then turned to Esmora and said, "Take these and either return to the jewelers or continue selling them. Give him the money and collect whatever he owes me, don't worry, he's an honest man. Then do as you please until I return. If you wish you could come to the council house and wait for me there." Cavan then stepped forward as the man who had called him stepped through the crowd.

"The elders wish to consult with you," the man said and turned to leave.

Cavan gave her a smile before melting into the crowd.

Esmora turned and walked toward the jewelers. She gave the box and money to the man who split the money in half. Putting the money into the recesses of her cloak, she wondered where the council met. She was about to search it out when she heard a voice behind her.

"Where's Cavan? And what are you doing here?"

Esmora recognized Muriel's voice and inwardly cringed. Was she here to make more trouble?

"The elders wished to consult with him so I returned the jewels he was selling and collected his pay. I was headed to the council building," she said and turned to leave.

"He let you finish what he was working on?" she asked, trying to mock, but Esmora caught a hint of incredulity in her voice. "And the building is the other way."

Esmora turned, and said shortly, "Thank you."

As she walked away, Esmora felt her arm grasped and she allowed herself to be swung around facing Muriel.

"You may be married to him but I will win his favor," she hissed.

Esmora stopped, puzzled. Finally it dawned on her. Cavan had said that she had most of the elders wrapped around her finger. But the elders obviously trusted Cavan quite a bit. As of yet, Muriel had not succeeded in bringing Cavan under her 'power'.

"I need him. He is all that is in my way to have this village under my thumb,"

"I doubt he will ever love you," Esmora replied simply said and then walked off again. She could sense Muriel following her, so she quickly scanned and found the building. When they arrived Cavan was still inside. Esmora sat on a short wall surrounding the building. Muriel sat beside her, to Esmora's dismay. They sat there, side by side, neither one breaking the silence. After several minutes, the elders exited followed by Cavan. They approached the two ladies and each of the elders greeted Muriel.

"I am going to hunt down the animal," Cavan said, looking straight at Esmora.

She nodded, "I will come."

"We leave early tomorrow morning," Cavan told her.

"You're going to let her help you? I thought you hunted alone?" Muriel said, almost enraged.

"Under normal circumstances, but I have asked and the elders have agreed that Esmora should come with me," Cavan explained evenly.

"Why her and not me? I have been training for years and I'm as good as any lady, probably better than her," she almost sneered

"I will be needing Esmora and Esmora alone," Cavan said.

"Why? She's probably horrible at tracking. Come, Cavan, I would do much better," Muriel half whined. Esmora anger to flare up.

"You think you are better than me? You will soon learn," she turned to leave as she spoke but Muriel's mocking voice called.

"Then I challenge you to a duel of sorts. Right now, in the square," she let go of Cavan who looked rather relieved and approached Esmora.

Before she answered, she glanced at Cavan and all anger seemed melted away.

"I cannot. I must keep my strength. If you are adamant, I will fight you after," Esmora said evenly and then turned to leave. She could sense Cavan's approving smile and he strode beside her away into the crowd.


	37. Forever

**Thirty Seven**

Esmora awoke to a hand on her shoulder. It was not yet dawn and Cavan was standing over her. She arose without a word and watched Cavan leave as she closed her door to change.

She made her way down to breakfast and sat across from Cavan.

"Are you ready?" he asked after a while.

Esmora nodded and they left the house. Cavan strode ahead along the path leading into the forest. Esmora walked, head down, behind him, searching with her mind. Cavan stopped at some tracks.

"They're fresh," he said under his breath.

"The animal was running, it has gone far, we should hurry," Esmora said.

Cavan nodded and turned as one and ran through the forest. Esmora's feet flew over the turf and she found the chase exhilarating. She soon found that Cavan had dropped slightly behind, letting her lead. He must have lost the tracks. He was now simply trusting her. She lost track of the time that passed since they started, but the sun was up when Esmora stopped suddenly with Cavan right behind her.

"He's here," Esmora whispered. She probed her surroundings and saw woods everywhere and a cave up ahead. She found the animal and sent a probe to its mind. To her surprise, it resisted. Suddenly, she felt one behind her as well, she sent out a probe to it and the animal disappeared. It was an allusion. How did this animal possess telepathy?

"Esmora?" Cavan's voice broke through to her.

"It's telepathic, somehow it is," she whispered. She could feel several circling them and Cavan could now hear them as well. He drew his sword and Esmora sent a probe at one of the animals. It disappeared. She sent a probe at another just as a different one flung itself on Cavan. Cavan drove his sword into it but it disintegrated. Esmora kept sending probes into the allusions but could not find the real animal. Then, simultaneously, two animals launched themselves at Esmora and Cavan, leaving the illusions to fade away. Esmora found herself trying to thrust the animal away with her mind as she drew her dagger. The animal went flying and Esmora leaped on it only to find her arm ripped by sharp teeth.

"Focus on both," she said the words of her mentor.

A flurry of teeth, hair, sweat, fur, and metal flew over the ground in a mighty tussle of body and mind. When it was over a great silence reigned over the forest. No bird dare stir nor squirrel exit its den. Esmora lay panting and in pain. She felt as if she was on fire and her limbs refused to move. Her battered mind traced her body and she felt ribbons of flesh hanging from her body. What clothes were left were tattered beyond recognition. Her hands she could no longer call by that name. She would have sighed but her chest, or what was left of it, hurt with every breath. She cautiously began healing her vitals, knitting her one lung together and closing her chest and arms. By the time she had used almost all of her strength, she could move slightly.

"Cavan," she thought and hurriedly scanned her surroundings. He was lying with the animal on top of him. The animal was the only thing keeping his broken body together.

Esmora began healing him with what little strength she had left. It would not do much, but it would keep him alive. As she felt her strength draining away, her consciousness left her.

---------------------------

Esmora woke with the sun high overhead. She could feel her stiff limbs sprawled out on the ground. She slowly sat up to see how Cavan was doing. She could tell he was breathing and she shoved the animal off of him. The action reopened some gashes that Esmora quickly healed with her waning strength. When she was finished, she still had some strength left. Her mind turned. What was to stop her from leaving? She was almost certain Cavan had enough strength to make it back when he awoke. And she was just as certain that she would have enough strength to make it to the Portal. Cavan could tell the villagers that the animals had killed her and thus be safe from burning. But was she certain he would make it? She looked at Cavan's face as indecision wracked her. She stood shakily and walked a few paces from where her husband lay. Her husband. She thought that word without the shudder that usually followed. Her brow furrowed. Leave or stay. She took another step away and turned to face the woods.

---------------------------

Cavan woke and his mind relived the flurry of battle. He had won, but barely. In fact, he could not understand why he was not dead. Or why he was lying on something soft. He opened his eyes to find himself in his bed. He struggled to sit up, but a hand gently pushed him back down.

"You should not rise so soon," a soft voice told him.

He turned his head to the side and saw Esmora looking haggard and tired. Her presence seemed natural until he had thought for a moment.

"You could have left," he said.

"I know," she said simply, her face immobile.

"I would have been fine," he said again, not quite believing that she was there.

"Of that I could not be sure. Now, be silent and rest." He couldn't be sure, but as he drifted off he thought he saw tenderness reflected in her usually impassive face.


	38. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Freyda and Alaire watched their mother as she stopped talking. Freyda reached out to place her hand on Esmora's.

"Is that when you both fell in love?" Alaire asked with a grin.

"I'm not sure I could pin point the exact moment I knew I was in love, but that sent us on our way toward happiness."

Freyda smiled and placed her head in her mother's lap. Alaire remained where he was, his eyes fixed on his mother's contented face.

In the doorway, Cavan surveyed them. His eyes lovingly lingered on his wife and then moved to his daughter. She had hardly spoken a word since the day of her birth. He smiled as his eyes fell on Alaire. That boy, on the other hand, had hardly stopped talking since he had found his place in the universe. His two children. Both strongly took after their mother. In more ways than their physiognomy. He had no doubt that their lives would be as full of adventure as Esmora's. He could only hope that they would end just as happily.

Author's note:

Thank you, my readers for giving this humble story your attention for 38 chapters. It is with much sadness that I bring it to a close for Esmora has become dear to me. However, do not weep for in the future there will come another book, three if I can manage it. They will be about her decendents and she may figure in a couple herself. Farewell, until we meet again,

- Esmora II


End file.
